The Second Mate
by NatalyaShae
Summary: So, when Edward tries to leave Bella in the woods, Carlisle comes and claims her as his second Mate. Esme is still in the pic, Bella is family approved, Edward is a bit pissy he didn't get his way and that Carlisle gets the girl. More of a lemon one shot. Not all that great but I like the idea of the story...R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/Nso it's a bit clip and all because I was working on hw and doing some other stuff at the time and I kept writing this in between breaks. I couldn't piss on Esme, such a lovely character and all, and so I sort brought this idea in. Shit story but...here you go

The thing about Vampires is that they can have multiple mates. I didn't know that. At least, I didn't until I became Carlisle's second mate. I was sitting on the couch with Carlisle with his hand literally cupping my crotch, Esme on his other side snuggled into him. I don't think I stopped blushing, something everyone except Edward found funny and adorable. Apparently, it was a possessive thing, the posture would change, Esme had explained, when Carlisle was sure I was 'submissive' to him. Rose had to be the one to calm me down after I flipped about 'not being OWNED by anyone' and so on and so forth. 'Submissive' in this family merely meant 'acceptance'. This said 'acceptance' of Carlisle being my mate was actually going to take longer because while I may accept it, Edward definitely doesn't, and Carlisle wasn't going to stop until he did.

The whole thing started when Edward left me in the woods. The plan had been to leave me, his family moves away and never sees me again. This, in the eyes of the Vampires, is a rejection of a mate, making me free reign. Alice, my forever-best friend and sister, had seen it all in a vision, told Jasper, and they told Carlisle. The reaction had been negative, but in my favor. Not even Rose wanted to leave me, which I had time believing…at first. I don't know what happened to Edward when he got back, no one was talking. And when I asks, Carlisle would merely tuck me further into him and kiss me, permanently derailing my train of thought. Stupid Vampire dazzle! Eventually, I just stopped asking, especially when Edward would go to say something and both Esme and Carlisle growl at him.

Carlisle Cullen. (sigh) There was no other reason for him to claim be as his mate unless he actually wanted me. He could have just talked some sense into Edward but apparently, according to Emmet, Carlisle had wanted me as his since the time I first met him in the hospital…but had resisted when Edward had showed an interesting me…the man was too kind. He wasn't giving Edward a second chance, especially not after he found me in the woods in a fetal position with scrapes and bruised. Now, in order to actually claim me as his second mate, I needed to be accepted by his first and…(blush) taken.

Esme, I could kiss her…again. She welcomed me with open arms and… a kiss. Apparently she wanted to do that for a while now, especially every time she cooked for me and I complimented her. She really is a good cook. Carlisle had seemed pleased with Esme accepting me so quickly. One of the stipulations for Carlisle taking me as his, in a way, 'stealing' me from Edward as Edward see's it, is that he has to take care of both Esme and I equally and if he can't, I can walk away if I want- if he's already claimed me. Which he did…last night.

…FLASHBACK…

It should be illegal, I decide as Carlisle swirls his tongue around my clit. At first it had only been one, but now it was two, two fingers pumping into me in varying different speeds and angles while Carlisle played with my clit with his mouth. Then, when he took my nub completely into his mouth and started sucked and still twirling his tongue across it, I had yelled and soon forgot to breathe. I had only been reminded when Carlisle slowed and I opened my mouth to plead that I realized I needed air in order to speak. Once I took the necessary breath, I quickly lost it with a moan as Carlisle picked back up. His hands held grips on my ankles, even as I sat on his desk in his study. He would shift my legs by moving my ankles. It changed the pleasure intensity only slightly, but my blush was getting darker and darker with each change. From where I had originally sat straight up, I was now on my back, gasping, with my ankles being held further than my shoulder width on the edge of the desk. My hands roamed Carlisle's silky blond hair, occasionally gripping and tugging when the man would suck a vampire speed or trade places with his fingers. I tried to be quiet, I knew the others were still here and I didn't want to be too loud, but Carlisle was making that entirely too impossible.

"Ah, ah, ohm mmm, o-ah, Aaah-ah mmm" I didn't need Japer to let me know Carlisle was enjoying my noises. Carlisle released my nub, only to replace it with his thumb as his fingers kept up their own dance in a lower region. I watched as Carlisle pitched black eyes came closer to me before I was caught up in a tongue war, tasting myself. His mouth muffled my noises, but even I could still hear them coming.

"Please" I manage a single strangled plead. Carlisle smiles at me softly, lifting one leg up and wrapping it onto his waist while his other hand kept up the vigil work or keeping me 'high' but not enough to send me over.

"Please?" Carlisle questions softly as he kisses his way down and latches on to my left breast, nibbling, sucking and swirling his tongue over my nipple.

"Ahh mmm, Please, C-mmm, mm aaah" I couldn't even say his name as he pressed his thump harder onto my nub and quickened his pace there but slowed his fingers pace…keeping me in place. I felt Carlisle grin around my nipper as my moans and other noises just kept getting louder.

"Please what, my Bella?'' Carlisle questions again as he switches breast. His word play of both 'my' and then my name, which meant 'beautiful', were not lost to me. Now, I'd been having about twenty minutes of foreplay with this doctor who was known for his patience and control, but I for one, was at my limit with being held just before release and I desperately wanted to the good Doctor to-

"Fuck me" It came out as a desperate command.

All movement stilled and Carlisle pulled away from my breast, and his hand retreated from me and suddenly gripped onto my leg still on the edge of the desk, before it was abruptly placed on the good doctors shoulder. My legs were shaping out to a 'v', with one leg on his shoulder and the other still wrapped around the mans waist. Carlisle smirked slightly as he pulled me so that my cheeks were half way off the edge.

"Gladly" Carlisle purred. I expected him to hold back, with me being human and all. Edward had told me that he'd hurt me if we had sex. If Carlisle, however, slipped right in with a loud clap as our bodies fully met. I gasped at the pain that filled my mind. Carlisle didn't move, allowing me time to get used to him.

Suddenly, I felt Carlisle hand rubbing my sides in comfort. After another minute, I nodded my head, telling him I was okay. Still, Carlisle shifted slowly at first. Pulling out slightly, before thrusting back in. And again, and then he pulled further out and slid back in, his tempo increasing, especially when I moaned in pleasure. Vampires were cold creatures, it felt incredible to me, having such pleasure to such a normally heated area, never mind what he did to me with his hands.

"GOD!" I exclaim as Carlisle shifted my leg from his shoulder onto his hip, causing him to be closer and go deeper. Carlisle chuckled.

"Not quite" he says as he pulled me into a sitting position. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"ah, aaah, C-Carl-mmm, ah, aahh Carlisle" I whisper, burying my face into his neck, gasping as he takes me. Suddenly he pulls nearly all the way out, and before he can thrust again, my body react to a loss it wasn't ready for, I pull my self onto him, causing him to gasp.

"Bella" Carlisle moans, pulling out again, making me thrust up onto him. Suddenly, I'm completely off the desk, and Carlisle is supporting all my weight, but I couldn't think about it too long because Carlisle starts to thrust faster than before. My weight can only shift slightly to the thrusting before gravity and Carlisle sends me right back onto Carlisle. And then, we're on the floor, my legs moving from Carlisle hips, spreading even further for him. Carlisle growled at my display of submission, and reward me by thrusting harder and rubbing my clit again with his left hand. It's then that I completely loose it. I loose focus, gasping and moaning loudly, and my brain goes fuzzy as black spots enter my vision. The only thing I even hear is Carlisle, encouraging me, and calling my name before a sensations takes me, and overwhelms my senses. For a moment I can't think. I can feel Carlisle riding out my orgasm, and his own coming, but still thrusting into me. My body shakes one last time before Carlisle pulls out of me gently. He holds me closely, waiting to speak until I catch my breath. He looks sheepish but pleased. I blink as my vision clears.

END OF FLASHBACK

I discovered that Vampires are very egotistical. Apparently the louder the mate is during sex, the more respected the male is. And since everyone knows I'm shy and was trying to keep quiet…Carlisle was basking in the males praise. Emmet kept teasing me non stop, well, non stop until Rose smacked him upside the head. Edward was glaring at me from across the living room, something Carlisle saw and decided to mess with Edward by rubbing his hand across my crotch and not just cupping it. I gasp and closed my eyes, beyond embarrassed. I could hear Edward growling, probably as he smelt my arousal. It was literally like Carlisle was taunting Edward…not that I blamed him. Edward had brought me around, and got Carlisle to 'baby sit' me while he went hunting, knowing that Carlisle had wanted me. Not even to mention what Edward might have bragged about where I couldn't hear. Wanting to please Carlisle, I shifted so my legs were spread 'bald eagle' for him. Edwards growl abruptly shifted to a snarl as Carlisle's hand slid into my pants and started rubbing me. Apparently, Carlisle liked my submission display to him in front of Edward. Esme chuckled while Alice, Rose, and Emmet all seemed smug about me pissing off Edward. Jasper, I saw, seemed torn between taking Alice to their room, and murdering someone. I wondered…I sent him my emotion of love, which was just under the sensation of what Carlisle was doing to me, and I watched as he visibly relaxed before gaping at me. I smiled and snuggled deeper into Carlisle.

"This is ridiculous! She's my mate!" Edward growled. Talk about a change in atmosphere. Carlisle looked at me apologetically as he removed his hand from his administrations. If I thought it would make him return, I'd of huffed in annoyance. Carlisle stood slowly, as Esme wrapped me in her arms protectively.

"Don't worry sweat heart, Carlisle will make it up to you later." Esme told me. I nod as Carlisle gives me a promising look over his shoulder.

"Oh, Eddie's about to get his assed kicked" Emmet snickered. The dynamic of the family had shifted when they all saw what happened after Edward left me. Not to mention how long it took them to convince me that they weren't leaving.

"Shut the hell up, Emmet! If anyone's going to get their Asses kicked, it'll be the mate stealer!" Edward yelled.

"Well, perhaps it's a good thing you weren't man enough to make me your mate…so, it's impossible for Carlisle to have stolen me…besides, weren't you the one that left me…didn't you tell me to move on, that I'd never see you again? Well look, I did move on…to a very sexy doctor, in fact" I couldn't help but defend Carlisle. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Bella, I didn't want to hurt you. You're human, fragile. Carlisle could have seriously hurt you…he already has Esme as a wife, Bella, he's just using you" Edward accuses glaring at his 'father'.

"Unlikely, Edward, Carlisle wouldn't have…did what he did that night… if he hadn't loved Bella, let alone marked her as his second mate." Rose hissed, still careful not to let on what happened to Edward the night he tried to leave me in the woods. Edward literally shivered at the memory.

"I love her, she's mine! I brought her into this family, I saved her life, she's supposed to be my mate!" Edward roars.

"Love her, Edward?" Carlisle questions, causing everyone to turn to him.

"A man does not leave his woman in a forest, in fact, a man never leaves his woman but by death. You saved her from Eric's van simply because Alice had a vision of you exposing us should her blood have been spilled. Had you not of, I would have. You know I wanted her as my own when I first met her, you read it in my mind. Mate? Do not confuse lust with love BOY" Carlisle growled, his eyes rapidly turning black.

"Kick his ass, kick his ass" Emmet started chanting. Esme tightened her grip on me, her own eyes darkening. Carlisle seemed very at ease, but Edward looked hesitant.

"Okay, guys, seriously, stop" I snapped suddenly, a complete 180 in moods that Jasper might have whip lash. Now everyone was looking at me.

"Edward, I loved you, you were my world…but I'm not Atlas, I can't hold the world on my shoulders and you never should have placed it on my shoulders. Carlisle, he looks at me and all I see from him is not expectation but merely acceptance. He respects my wishes, which you disregard for 'safety'. Life isn't safe and what better way to die than to go sliding in? Quick acting five, Edward, I'm not your, not anymore. I've moved onto someone better, I did what you wished for. You jealously will lead me only to pity. I don't fit in your arms anymore, I'm perfectly happily in these" I gesture to Esme's arms. Carlisle smiled softly at me and everyone else looked at me approvingly, but Edward. He still looked pissed.

"This is wrong! How could you be with my 'father'!? Your acting like a-"

It was then that I found out what happened that night when Edward tried to leave. Who knew Carlisle could be so chivalric as to tear apart his own son piece by piece, very viciously and animalistic. The sad part was, was that it was completely arousing seeing Carlisle so…physical.


	2. Lemon

(Very short add on for The Second Mate, not a full chapter, sorry)[more of a lemon than anything]

Carlisle ran his fingers over her clit and with his other hand fingering her pussy, rubbing and stroking her to her needs. Her moans and gasp of startled breath echoed his room and he knew without a doubt that everyone could hear. Edward was probably in his room in a jealous tempered brood. Carlisle smirked lovingly at his second mate. He was glad that Edward left her, and still royally pissed off at how he cold have treated her with such vulgar behavior.

"Carlisle" Bella moaned, bring his attention back to strictly her.

"hmm? You smell so good, my dear" Carlisle tells her as she pressed herself further into his hands, submitting to his will over he body. God, she was beautiful when she did that…well…she was anyway just even more so. How Edward ever resisted her body, even out of 'love' as he claimed, he'll never know. He couldn't be in the same room as Bella or Esme without feeling some lust ad Bella's warm body made him drive matters into his own hands…every chance he got. He'd never force himself on his mate; he'd sooner go to the Volturi before that happened, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to make her want him. SO far, he's gotten his way every time. He was surprised that his human mate could keep up with him. He didn't think she would be able to, but she seemed to become aroused every time she saw him, but thankfully she felt more love than lust.

"God" Bella gasped sounded particularly strained. Carlisle grinned.

"What would your father say, Bella, if he saw you now in my bed, withering and moaning in response to…" Carlisle trailed off as he devilishly flicked her clit as vampire speed causing her to let out a rather loud yell. Her hands gripped onto him as her breathing became ragged.

"oo-aaahhhh , mmm, aaaah, ahmmm, ooh gooodd, Carl- ah- isle" Bella struggled as she pushed her head deeper into the pillow, her eyes closing of their own accord. Her juices soaked his hand. Carlisle was sure that if he were human his fingers would be pruned by now for how long he'd been making her call his name.

"That's it Bella, cum for me" Carlisle encouraged her. He loved seeing her cum just off his hands. Bella whimpered as he suckled her neck, still pumping an drubbing her lower region. Suddenly, Carlisle withdrew his hands, but before Bella could protest the lost, he flipper her over onto her stomach and returned with vigor. The only sound she made was a startled noise at being turned and a loud "oh'' when he returned. He face was flushed against the pillow as her hands clentched the sheets. Her legs were spread on either side of his own; her way of submitting to him. Carlisle felt another rush of smugness. Bella never submitted to Edward, at least not physically. He could practically hear Edward's low growl at his thinking, let alone at what he was doing to HIS second mate.

"Carlisle" Bella gasped. Carlisle moaned at the sight of Bella's surreal expression as she orgasms. He kept touching her, riding out her orgasm, the fifth one in an hour. After she came, she laid there panting. Carlisle laid down on his side, pulling her over next to him. She was naked, beautifully so, her pale skin glistened with sweat against his still clothed body. Carlisle kissed her shoulder, letting her adjust back to normal from her high.

Bella, once she came back, became very conscious of the fact that she was naked…in front of Carlisle. She reached down quickly for the sheet to cover herself but her wrist was caught.

"No, you're beautiful; I want to admire you" Carlisle whispers. Bella blushed at his words, but could help but feel loved.

"I-I need to use the bathroom" Bella stampers.

"Do you?" Carlisle questions.

"Well, I…need to...um…" Bella trailed off flushing. She wanted to clean herself off from her body's reactions but saying that out loud sounded…sort of…gross. Carlisle smiles but pushes Bella onto her back.

"Allow me" Carlisle grins at Bella's confused look. That changed as soon as he moved at vampire speed and began to eat away. Neither of them would be emerging from their room for a few more hours to say the least.

…

As a doctor, Carlisle would have to admit that yes, perhaps he went a little overboard on his human; however, as a vampire he was rather pleased. Bella was practically oozing his sent. Though, it was his saving grace that he was a vampire, for his cold almost freezing temperature saved Bella from the swelling she would have been experiencing than just the soreness now. Still, Bella couldn't even walk without wincing. Her body had slight bruising form where he got a little carried away when they were…busy. He felt terrible about it but Bella seemed to mind one bit. Jasper had to push her feelings of him onto him for him to move past it.

"Here you go sweetie" Esme's voice says coming into the living room with breakfast for Bella. Bella sat up with a grin.

"Thanks Esme" Bella cheered, kissing Esme when she leaned in for one. Esme deepened it for a second before pulling back to allow Bella to eat.

"You're welcome." Esme replies. Carlisle pulled Esme onto his lap while Bella ate, kissing her neck and feeling her up.

"Aren't you in a mood" Esme giggle's leaning back into him.

"I am whatever you need me to be" Carlisle growls softly. Esme smiles fondly at her husband, as does Bella. They were both very lucky to have Carlisle as their mate.

"Don't you have to work today?" Bella asks whipping her mouth.

"Not before I'm finished" Carlisle says gripping Esme's waist causing the woman to laugh.

"You can't miss work" Esme sighs.

"I can have a sick day" Carlisle says nibbling her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen" Bella announces rising, only to wince.

"No, honey, we'll move." Esme calls, moving out of Carlisle's hold and pushing Bella back on the couch, handing her a remote and filling up her glass of juice. Bella blinked.

"I'm never going to get used to that" Bella moans. Esme smiles at her softly before walking teasingly past Carlisle up to their room.

"I'll call the hospital for you" Bella offers. Carlisle grins, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you, Bella, I appreciate that." Carlisle says nuzzling her neck just briefly before following his wife. Bella grins and shakes her head. She thought Rose and Emmet were the 'hormonal teenagers'. She had finally asked how old Carlisle actually was to Rose because of it…turns out he's only 26, posing as a 32 year old. He was still very much in his prime after all this time. Bella grinned as she turned on 'The Night Shift' while phoning the Hospital to let them know that Carlisle would be out 'sick'.


	3. Job(less)

The Second Mate ch3

"Emse! Have you seen- oh, thank you!" Bella happily takes her bra from a laughing Esme. They shared a closet because Alice isn't allowed to touch it.

"You're welcome. What are you planning on doing?" Esme asks referring to how I was going to spend my day. I grin evilly causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Port Angeles." I confess.

"Won't Charlie mind you skipping school?" Esme ask a tad amused.

"Of course he would, he's chief of police. But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Bella says crackling.

"You don't think you'll get caught?" Esme asks. She was a mother of vampires and despite them _being_ vampires they got caught by her all the time.

"Unlike Emmet I plan ahead and pay attention." Bella snorts amused, no doubt thinking about the last time Emmet got in trouble with Dr. Fang and Momma bear.

"Please explain" Esme asks sitting down needlessly on the bed. Bella finished fished one of her shirts out of the closet, a leaf green V-neck, after getting her bra on.

"Well, when I first came to Forks High, they didn't have an aid in the office like almost all schools have so I volunteered. You can get plenty of information this way, even more if you cozy up to the staff. For instance, Mrs. Cope doesn't call absent students until around 3 p.m. It's the last thing she does. Also, she won't call at all if you make it to the second to last period. While the school doesn't have armed guards like my old school, they do have teachers roam the halls every 15-25 minutes. There are two blind spots in their routes so it's easy enough to sneak in or out if you know where they are. Charlie's been trying to catch students from skipping school and going out of town by stationing a few cruisers on that road and having some cops roam about." Bella informs.

"Then how do you plan on getting out? I hope you don't expect me to help you" Esme says. While she wouldn't 'snitch' on Bella to her father or 'demand' she not go and to go to school, she wasn't going to be helping her. But Bella chuckles softly.

"Oh God no. Despite being together with Carlisle, I have no doubt that you'd rather I go to school…like the other. As for Ch- my dad, there's a side road that the people on the Reservation use to avoid Forks all together. It's easy to get to from here though. There's an old trail paths that cuts into it." Bella explains. Esme was slightly impressed by Bella's resourcefulness.

"How do you know all this?" Esme couldn't help but asks.

"I used to come here every summer as a kid after Rene and Charlie got a divorce. I hung around the reservation because Billy and my dad would go fishing all the time. Jake and I would escape his sisters and go wondering around the trails and we found it and followed it. It took us hours to get back though…Charlie had been frantic when we finally showed up around twilight." Bella says giggling at Esme's stunned expression.

"…So what do you need to go to Port Angeles for? It must be pretty important if your skipping school." Esme questions. At this Bella turns sheepish.

"Aha…uh..well" Bella stutters. Esme frowns.

"Bella?"

"Well, you see, how do I say this…I sort of…have a job"

Silence enfolded the room.

"…A job?"

"uh-huh" Bella nods curious of why Esme spoke as if she just told her she had cancer or something (No disrespect intended for those who have cancer…seriously my grandma had breast cancer again…it doesn't look too good for her L)

"You're skipping school to work?" Esme verified. Bella didn't dare speak so she nodded.

"No" Esme object. Bella gulped.

"I need the job though" Bella sighs running a hand through her hair, sitting down beside Esme. Esme raised a questioning, if slight disapproving, eyebrow.

"You're eighteen, you don't have to pay bills and Alice, I know, throws clothes, food, and make up at you" Esme points out. Bella couldn't help but laugh at the mention of Alice; it was so true.

"No, you're right, but my mom…well…she isn't the most responsible person. I knew this when I moved myself up here. She forgets to pay her bills. I thought Phil would be responsible but I got a few calls from the electric company…they were going to cut off her power and water if they didn't get paid. I was lucky enough that they gave them an extension so I could get a job and pay it. And I couldn't tell Charlie, he'd probably over work himself and try to help her…besides, I don't think Phil would take too kindly of an ex doing for her…" Bella sighed. Bella couldn't tell if Esme was livid or worried, her expression seemed torn between leaning one way or the other. Abruptly Esme stood up.

"Esme?" Bella squeaked, Esme had moved at Vamp-speed.

"Come on, we're going to go see Carlisle."

"Huh?" Was Bella's brilliant reply. It wasn't until they were in Esme's 2015 Lexus GS 450h. (I know, but I like the car)

"I have to go to work!" Bella yelped. Esme had an unsympathetic look.

….O…..O….O…..O…..O….O…..O…..O…..O….

"Honey, is something wrong?" Carlisle asks a bit warily. Esme's look had changed, somehow, passed livid and she was showing it full force. The receptionist had literally ran to go find Carlisle when Esme asked for him sweetly. Everyone knows that if a women's pissed off and she speaks sweetly that she was dangerous, it was instinctual Bella was sure. Despite Carlisle's wariness, he was confused; he didn't _think_ he did anything.

"Yes, we need to talk in your office" Esme says. Carlisle motioned for her to lead the way. Carlisle fell in step with Bella sending her a fond smile even as his eyes danced with confusion.

"I may have upset her" Bella confess quietly despite the fact she knew Esme could here her. Carlisle raised an eyebrow giving her a doubtful look.

"No, honey, you didn't upset me. I'm just don't agree with you having to skip school to take care of someone you shouldn't have to" Esme sighs turning and wrapping Bella in a hug.

"What do you mean? You've been skipping school?" Carlisle asks just as they entered his office. Bella nodded as she flopped ungracefully in one of the nice comfy chairs.

"I have a job in Port Angeles. I make it back to school for fifth period though. I have straight 'A's' so it's not even a big deal." Bella informs.

"How did no one notice this?" Carlisle asks. Bella frowned.

"She has the school system down. Her teachers would have noticed but Mrs. Cope is responsible for calling and she doesn't if you make it to the second to last period of the day. As for our kids…" Esme trailed of looking over to Bella for an explanation. Bella sunk deeper in he chair.

"Do they know?" Carlisle asks in a neutral voice.

"No, at least I don't think so. I got my third period switched with my first…which means I didn't have to worry about Alice, Emmet or Jasper noticing my disappearance. And since Edward (Carlisle's eyes narrowed only slightly) and I started to take to eating lunch elsewhere, it wasn't questioned when I kept up the habit without Edward…And I switched biology fifth period with gym so I don't even have any classes with Edward so it's okay if I work some extra hours." Bella explains. Carlisle seemed slightly impressed with all the effort.

"Why do you need a job?" Carlisle questions, frowning. Carlisle prided himself with his ability to support his family, Bella being included. Bella blushes while Esme clenched her jaw.

"Well, my to put it simply, I've been paying my moms electric and water bill" Bella answers sinking even lower into the chair with the look Carlisle gained. It seemed that Esme and Carlisle were in agreement, as normal, about this.

"…You're going to hurt your back and neck if he keep sinking into that chair." Carlisle informs after a moment of staring at her. Abruptly, Bella sat up normally looking sheepish. Carlisle sighs, taking a seat in his chair.

"…I'm not one to tell you what you can or cannot do, however, I would like to suggest that you quit from your job. If it will persuade you, I will take care of Rene's bill for you" Carlisle offers.

"I can't let you pay my mom's bill!" Bella objects loudly.

''Then allow your mother to take responsibility for her own bills." Esme counters kindly.

"I can't, she and Phil never pay it." Bella replies. Carlisle rubbed his forehead, thinking for a solution.

"You remember my age, Bella?" Carlisle asks suddenly.

"Yes?" Bella says unsure of where this was going.

"The time era I'm from" Carlisle clarifies. Bella nods.

"Then you should know that taking care of you and therefore you family, is in my responsibilities…besides, I'm a very selfish creature" Carlisle informs. Bella frowns in slight confusion. Esme chuckles, obviously understanding.

"What?" Bella asks feeling like she was missing something.

"It means, Bella, that if I take care of your mom's bill, you have no need for a job. You have more time for me" Carlisle explains.

"But then I'd have school" Bella sounded so confused.

"You realize there are…legal means to graduate early?" Carlisle mentions raising an eyebrow. Esme was slightly surprised that for her intelligence she was slightly slow on doing things the legal way.

"OH! So if I graduate early, I can volunteer here during the day and have more time with you" Bella says finally having the epiphany. Carlisle smiles softly while Esme smothered her giggle behind her hand.

"Yes, I can actually have you on as my personal assistant. If you're interested, of course. You can always stay at home and do as you wish." Carlisle offers, always giving her the choice. Bella smiles. She truly loved how Carlisle always gave her options without pressuring her one way or the other.

"hmm, but what about my job, how will I tell them?" Bella asks. She was never good at this sort of confrontation.

"I can call them for you" Esme offers immediately. Bella had a funny feeling that Esme wouldn't be too nice about it. Carlisle must have had the same thought process.

"Perhaps it would be best if Charlie called for you" Carlisle says.

"Why?" Bella couldn't help but asks, not seeing the benefit of it.

"_Legally _speaking, your not allow to be working during school hours, or without permission" Carlisle informs. Bella blinked.

"Oh"

….O…O….

As it turned out, Charlie spend a good amount of time- too much amusement of Carlisle and Esme- chewing out the hiring manager of Wilkin's smoothie's. He wasn't told about Rene though, which Bella thought was a good thing; and after much deliberation, Bella 'allowed' Carlisle to take over her mother's bill.

…

"I can't believe none of us heard you leaving! You're the clumsiest person to exist!" Emmet roared.

"Let alone the crappiest liar" Rose throws in. Bella couldn't even get mad, though, because it was the truth.

"Hey!" but she could get indignant about it!

"Don't worry, you can fall on me all you want" Carlisle says pulling her closely to his side.

Edward glared at him, but Bella saw and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature" Edward grunted.

"bite me" Bella replied giving him a withering look. However, Edward perked up.

"I'll be the only one biting you, thanks" Carlisle says while he mentally warns Edward off from even moving.

"Of course" Bella says leaning back into him.

Alice giggled as Jasper playfully mock bites her neck, letting Edward know just who side they were on.


	4. Sinful Hands

The Second Mate ch 4

(Kind of just lemon-ish)

It was probably a sin, Bella declared finally, sucking in a shallow breath before it was lost with a moan.

"Oh…god…mmm" the beds' backboard thudded un-rhythmically against the wall. His hands worked places only I've ever touched in dark room when no one was around. As Carlisle pulled out his middle finger would flick over my clit and his other hand kneaded my right breast as he worked his tongue across my other; nibbling gently enough for it to not hurt. It seemed almost simultaneous that the backboard would hit the wall almost in sync with Carlisle thrusting in. That was, of course, unless Carlisle abruptly sped up at vamp-speed for a few seconds, then the backboard bashing couldn't keep up.

"AH! AH! Uuaaahh" Her voice filled the room. She felt Carlisle's smug grin around her beast. Slamming back in with force he slowly pulled back out, changing the rhythm. He repeated his teasing ways before changing again. Thrusting in slowly, painfully so, before pulling out at an angle, slowly still, and the repeating, pulling out at another angle.

"OH GOD, CARLISLE!" I gasp at him. But his speed didn't waver. In fact, I was sure that he was enjoying this torture. Surely he had to be under a tinsy bit of pressure for release. But then again, Carlisle was a patient man, and he'd never use either Esme or I like a sex doll.

Suddenly, Carlisle's hand was gone from my clit and from my right breast. They moved to underneath my knees, lifting and spreading them apart further so that they were as far a they could go without hurting me. I gasped audibly at the change.

"Oh! MMmmm, ah-ah, auuuhhh, mmm mmm" I wanted to say something audible but only these sorts of noises escaped without my control. Carlisle sped up dramatically, managing to pierce me deeper than before.

"That's it Bella. You like me taking you all the time, don't you" Carlisle questions into my ear, biting my ear lobe and then sucking on it. Oh my god!

"YES! Ah! Mmm! …C-Carli-aaa-sle!" Suddenly Carlisle lifts my feet off the bed, pushing them towards my stomach effortlessly. I grip the sheets tightly as I felt myself climbing into a high. Carlisle gradually shifted my legs until my knees were practically together and my feet were resting on his shoulders. Despite being a vampire, I was still amazed at his display of strength. Edward destroyed a tree to prove his strength, and ran cross a meadow to prove he's fast; Carlisle's fucking me senseless to prove both, seems a bit more practical to me not to mention productive.

"AAAAAH!" My thoughts immediately went back to the task at hand, really they never should have wondered! It was like black dots invaded my vision and I stopped breathing for a few seconds as Carlisle slammed into me, riding out my orgasm even as he came. My body shakes violently before it calmed before my mind did.

"Breathe, honey" Carlisle reminded me with an amused smug smile. I took an audibly shaky breath as Carlisle lay down on his back while pulling me on top of him. I blinked at the change.

"Relax, I can't push you too far…I don't think your heart can take that cardio…yet" Carlisle muttered the last bit more too himself though. Bella grinned as she rested her head on his chest. He was hard but somehow tender. She thought Edward had a nice body when she accidently saw him shirtless…he didn't have anything on Carlisle. His body was seemingly Spartan approved but without the gruffness; but still holding that powerful aura somehow. The next thought that passed through her mind sent her in snitches.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asks, hearing Emmet crack a joke about it downstairs. Bella lifted her head up and grinned at him.

"I was just thinking that you aged really well" Bella says. Carlisle chuckled at her and Esme, who hummed her agreement getting choruses of 'ew's' and a growl from Edward.

"Well you know what they say about fine wine" Carlisle trailed off.

"Well, you taste so sweet you must still be in your prime." Bella says before blushing as she realized she just said a pick up line. Though Carlisle beamed with love.

"He was ripe enough to be picked by someone though" Edward grunts, no doubt sneering.

"And yet he managed to snag two" Esme retorts.

"For fucking and drinking" Emmet chips in rather evilly while smirking at his brother. While Carlisle thought that was a tad inappropriate for anyone to talk about either of his mate's like that, he appreciated the support…and the jab at his son. The resounding sound of Rose slapping Emmet on the head let Carlisle know that Rose must have agreed with him.

Carlisle runs his hands over Bella's arms, across her neck, back, and shoulders. He enjoyed the way she got goose bumps and the way her heart rate would pick up. He watched fondly as his mate, comfortably naked on top of him, fell into a doze.

…

By six am on Monday, Bella would wake up to Carlisle 'eating' her, further stating that he hadn't had a hot breakfast in years. When questioned about Esme, who had been listening with dangerously raised eyebrows, Carlisle stated that Esme was desert. This earned him not only a kiss from Bella but also an 'awe' and rather passionate kiss from Esme.

"Why do I have to go to school again?" Bella asks.

"Because you decided to finish high school in public school." Esme smiled kindly.

"Damn, I really wanted to shag Carlisle in his office." Bella sighed causing multiple raised eyebrows.

"Why?" Jasper couldn't help but ask.

"It's give a whole new meaning to a physical" Bella explained.

"I can arrange this" Carlisle pipes up rather quickly.

"I don't want to get caught!" Bella sniffs.

"…We won't. Esme and I do it all the time. Besides, I'm a vampire; I have excellent hearing…and taste" Carlisle says grinning, referring to his choice of 'breakfast'.

"This is really disturbing" Emmet confesses turning 'green'.

"Nothing like hearing about your dad's sex life" Rose had to agree but sent Bella and Esme a smirk.

"Yeah, nothing like your dad banging your ex girlfriend…I wonder what Charlie would say" Edward snuffs.

"Go suck a dick gayward" Bella rolls her eyes using one of Emmett's old nicknames.

"You know I'm not gay!" Edward yells.

"Really? I mean, you got the bed hair and all down but you act like your pants are too tight…Gaaaay! But don't worry, it's okay to be gay, just come out of the coffin already" Bella says.

"Oh, you got burned!" Emmet laughs. Bella exchanges high fives with Emmet and Jasper.

"Oooh, I know this great place to buy coffins too!" Alice tact's on…but she actually looks serious.

"Find your own way to school" Edward growls before storming off.

"He realizes we all own cars, right?" Jasper asks.

…

A/N: I have nothing against gays, bi's, or bisexual; it's just a joke.


	5. jealousy be like

Just pretty much another lemon...

Bella did the math one day in gym; she had sex on average 12 times a day, every single day. She burned more calories having sex with Carlisle than in gym, and Carlisle did most of the work. She didn't know why this fact aroused her, but it did. She literally got to bang the most attractive, wanted man in Forks 12 times a day. This isn't even including weekends. They were still working on her passing out though; she really needed to work on that. It was a mixture of the pleasure being too much and from when she 'forgot' to breathe.

"Miss Swan, on your own time if you please" Coach Clapp brought her back to gym class. She couldn't wait to get home. She sighed as she started her laps.

…

"Ah! Ple-ee-se, ah, ah, mmm ah" Bella pleaded as Carlisle fingered her and rubbed her clit. He had been teasing her ever since she got home. Apparently this was his form of punishment. Alice had felt the need to let Carlisle know that she had gotten aroused in gym, she smelt it, and Jasper backed her up.

"Tell me who it was" Carlisle asks for the hundredth time. He wanted to know who made me aroused. His fingers curled as they pumped at a new angle.

"n-no one, i-it wasn't any-mmm-one!" She pleads with him to believe her. She'd been saying this the entire time, causing Carlisle to slow his movements, causing her further torture. SO when Carlisle slowed again this time, Bella finally took things into her own hands. She grabbed Carlisle's hand and wrist before thrusting her hips forward onto his fingers. For a moment, Carlisle froze in shock just watching as his second mate literally fucked herself off his fingers.

"You're being very naughty, Isabella" Carlisle whispered when he snapped out of it, allowing her to continue. Admittedly, it was just too arousing for him to make her stop.

"Please, Carlisle, I-ah, can explain, but please just fuck me" Bella begs. Carlisle licks his lips.

"I'm the only man who gets this, you hear me" Carlisle warns, emphasizing what he was talking about by adding thrusting his fingers into her after she pulls off. Bella nods. Carlisle grins before picking her up, her legs wrapping around him automatically, and pushing her up against the nearest wall.

…

Carlisle looked sheepish as he carried Bella downstairs. He may have gone a bit over board again with claiming her…again. After about the eighth time he made her cum, she was swollen even with his own body temp. When she went to go get up, he had to catch her before she fell. She couldn't walk right now. Esme sat down on the couch next to Bella and took a long sniff.

"Well…you smell like Carlisle quite a bit, but I don't think that'll matter to a human…Carlisle" Esme pointed out. Bella giggled at Esme scolding him. She had a point, however, the whole cause of how she got his scent wasn't ever going to get old. Carlisle grinned as he nuzzled his wife's neck before being pushed away.

"Just because Bella refuses to turn you away doesn't mean I won't in her place. No sex, Dr. Cullen, at least from me, for a week" Esme punishes him. Carlisle's jaw dropped. No sex, from Esme…for A WEEK!?

"But-"

"Not 'buts'. Besides, you still have Bella. Isn't that right sweetie?" Esme asks the giggling hyena. Bella takes one look at Carlisle's pouting and nods her head out of pity. Carlisle perks right up, flops down on his knees before Bella and grins.

"You won't regret it." Carlisle promises.

"What are you do-OH, MMMM, Carlisle!" Bella moans throwing her head back as she feels Carlisle's tongue run across her clit. Esme smiles at her before pulling her to her chest.

"Just breathe, baby." Esme reminds her. Bella nodded weakly as she gripped Carlisle's head by his hair.

"OHmmm"

…..

Carlisle couldn't help but stare at Bella's submissiveness towards him. He absolutely loved it and was positively aroused by seeing this shy woman submit to him, especially in front of everyone. Her legs had been crossed but as soon as he came in she uncrossed them and opened them just slightly while looking at him…and blushing. Carlisle sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. Carlisle repressed a groan when Bella spread her legs on the opposite sides of his own, leaving her spread open in almost complete submission. He was positive Bella felt his erection pressed against her as she pressed back into him. He rubbed her legs, mostly her inner thighs, causing her to spread even further.

"Damn, pops, how many times you getting' laid in one night" Emmet asks. Bella went scarlet while Esme and Rose raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enough" Bella mutters a little defensively. Carlisle smiles fondly at her.

"For you or for him?" Edward asks glaring. Bella turned from sheepishly defensive to crazy ex girlfriend in less than two seconds.

"More than you, that's for sure" Bella retorts.

"Now, now, Bella, we don't know that for sure…oh wait, I can practically feel your virginess!" Jasper snips. Edward growled at Jasper. Everyone took turns making jabs at Edward except Esme, who seemed to want to stay out of it. However Carlisle made the final jab by a simple action. Bella gasp as she felt Carlisle slip his hand down her pants and start to rub her clit at vamp speed. It took less than a second before her moans and Carlisle's name to start to slip off her tongue and less than two minutes later, Carlisle made her cum to his fingers right there in front of everyone, in front of Edward who looked torn between shock/rage/ and envy. Carlisle smirked and topped it off by withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean.

Edward snarled and stood up, causing Carlisle to swiftly move Bella over to Esme who immediately wrapped the panting and dazed girl in her arms while Carlisle stood up and met him.

"You sick bastard!" Edward growled with pitch black eyes.

"You have a problem with me taking what's mine?" Carlisle asks in a completely serious voice but his undertone was completely mocking.

"She's mine!" Edward growled.

"Was yours, kind of. I mean, even then she was never. She was always Carlisle's mate." Alice reminded.

"…I love her" Edward snips.

"No you don't" Rose growls.

"I saved her" Edward reminds everyone.

"from a car and yourself, congrats." Jasper says.

"And from you!" Edward jabs at the split moment where Jasper lost control at Bella's birthday party.

"Oh and how'd you retaliate? By leaving her in the woods, breaking her heart, trying to take away her family, taking away her choices?! Sounds like she needed more saving from you than by you" Jasper replies looking dangerously calm.

"Carlisle" Bella's voice breaks the argument that looked like it was about to get very physical. Esme shares another heated kiss with Bella, causing the room to go dead silent except for Bella's increase in heart rate and soft moan when Esme broke it off.

"Y-Yes Bella?" Carlisle stutters slightly as seeing what he just saw.

"I'm still so wet, Carlisle, won't you fix me up?" Bella asks.

"I'd have to do a physical and a complete work up first" Carlisle warns stepping back towards his mates. Bella bites her lip acting shy as she nods.

"You need Nurse Esme to help right?" Bella asks. Esme looks surprised, but Carlisle looks like Christmas just came early.

"Oh my God" Emmet whispers. Everyone couldn't help but agree as they all stared transfixed.

"Of course, A doctor is nothing without his nurse or patient. We should take this to my exam room…stat" Carlisle nods to himself in agreement.

"Doctor, would you like me to prep the patient?" Esme asks. Carlisle nods immediately. Bella gasps slightly Esme lifts her up and starts to kiss her. She feels another hand groping her butt as Esme carries her up the stairs. What exactly has she gotten herself into?

…..


	6. Father or Mate?

The Second Mate Ch6 (No lemon)

Bella blinked in surprise as she was called to the office. According to Mr. Banner, Charlie was here and since the man liked me, he warned me that Charlie was in a really bad mood. According to the whispering on the way, Charlie was yelling at anyone and everyone in the office who even looked at him wrong. She had a sinking feeling that this had something to do with Edwards's comment of 'I wonder what Charlie would say'. If this was the case and Gayward really did tell my father about Carlisle and her…well, he was about to find out just how far she'll go to be with the man she and Esme loved.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" was the first thing she heard as she walked into the office. Charlie was, indeed, livid. His face was red and that seemed to spread down his neck. Mrs. Cope gave me a sympathetic look from behind the desk.

"Hi dad." I greet my father before going up to Mrs. Cope.

"I need to leave early today" I inform her. She nods gets me to sign a piece of paper in a binder. Under the reason of why, I couldn't help but write 'father going Godzilla'.

"I'll sign you out" Charlie agrees coming over.

"You don't need to, I'm 18" I remind him…okay, it came out more of a warning jab then anything and by his frozen look he totally let this fact slip past him.

"Let's go." I sigh leading him out of the office. As soon as we make it to the parking lot, I hear Alice's voice yelling for us to 'wait up'.

"Alice?" Charlie questions. Alice smiles softly at him before turning to Bella.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know he was going to call Charlie, it was a slip decision on his part. But don't worry; everything will work out. Carlisle's waiting for you two at home. We'll see you when school let's out." Alice reassures me smiling before giving me a hug and Charlie a smile before she took off jogging to get to her next class.

"What was that about?" Charlie asks. I merely shake my head.

"Did you want to ride with me or just meet me there?"

"Where?"

"The Cullens" I answer as if it were obvious.

"Bella, I think we should talk about this at home. This concerns Dr. Cullen" Charlie states placing his hands on his hip. I frown.

"I know." I say before shutting my truck door and starting it. Charlie sighs before hopping in.

…

"So it's true, you're seeing a married man that's too old for you?" Charlie says after five minutes of silence. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"What exactly has Edward told you?" I couldn't help but asks. Charlie blinked at the lack of answer.

"That you broke up with him to see his father" Charlie answered simply right as they pulled into the Cullen's driveway. Bella broke rather harshly and turned to look at her father in shock.

"What!?" Bella practically yelped. Her father didn't know about the whole forest stunt, so it would sound plausible to him.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in the living room, Bella…Chief Swan" Carlisle's voice says coming from Bella's window.

"Did you hear what Edward told him?" Bella turns on him. Carlisle opened the door and helped her out, taking her backpack and carrying it for her.

"Yes, I heard"

"It's impossible for you to have heard" Charlie says gruffly, and obviously with an attitude.

"Come inside, Charlie. Bella, calm down. You heart has accelerated past normal limits." Carlisle says leading he way.

…

"So let me get this straight, you are seeing my daughter, and taking her as a second mate? What is that, some sort of poly term?" Charlie asks not looking happy. Carlisle scratched his eye brow.

"Yes, I am seeing your daughter, yes, she is my second mate/wife, and no it's not a poly term." Carlisle answers.

"You got some sick sense of-"

"Dad, stop!" Bella warns.

"I raised you better than this Bella." Charlie glares at Carlisle as if it were his fault…well, Bella thought, it sort of was. He was too decent for his own good and too handsome not to jump. Bella lets a small smile slip on her face.

"Do you find this funny?" Charlie snaps. Carlisle's eye's narrow at his tone.

"Yes, actually. You know Carlisle is a good man, and a damned good husband You've been defending him and his family for years against those on the res and now that he's with me he suddenly becomes this creepy old man that you need to save your daughter from? So, tech, you're insinuating that it's me-"

"Woah, Bella, that's not what I was getting at, at all! He's too old for you!" Charlie quickly corrected.

"You were too old for mom when you two got married. What is it, twelve years difference between you two?" Bella points out.

"You were dating his son! And he's married!" Charlie throws back.

"If I may" Carlisle interrupts, only getting a look from Charlie while Bella merely sits back and takes a deep breath.

"First off, my son is my adopted son, and I was interested in Bella before he was. I had thought she would be better off with him than I, partially due to age but also because my son was…lonely. I thought they were in love, but on Edwards part, it was mere lust…something that all of us didn't notice until it was too late. Edward left Bella in the woods, at night, in a traumatic state. It took both Sam and I to find her, and I had to be the one to hold her all weekend to get her out of her state. As for Esme, well, Esme loves Bella all the same" Carlisle informs grinning, making Bella blush. Seeing Esme in a nurses outfit did wonders on perception.

"…I don't know if I can…if I can approve of this" Charlie admitted.

"You don't need to, all you have to do is be able to live with it" Bella informs, snuggling into Carlisle's side. Carlisle gives her a soft smile, wrapping an arm around her and holding her tightly.

"You still live under my roof-"

"I'll be more than happy to take her in"

"She doesn't need your charity Dr-"

"It's not charity, Charlie…"Carlisle says, a slight edge entered his tone again. For a moment, Carlisle and Charlie entered a glaring contest…okay, Carlisle was merely staring but still.

"Look, dad, I love Carlisle…not Edward…not Jacob…and I'll be moving next year anyway." Bella reminds.

"Moving?" Carlisle asks instantly looking away from Charlie to Bella.

Charlie sighed.

"I know, I know, I just…let me get used to this idea…I just want what's best for you" Charlie says. Bella nodded her head.

"Bella?" Carlisle asks seriously.

"I see you have yet to tell him…I'll…drive your truck home and pick you up tomorrow?" Charlie questions. Bella nods.

"What's this about you moving?" Carlisle asks.

"When I was still going out with Edward, I needed a reason to leave with you guys without it being suspicious. I knew you guys had to move soon so I planted the idea early on. He thinks I'm going to travel the world…" Bella explains. Carlisle grins.

"Oh I see, so when we move, you're coming with us…well, that was a given" Carlisle says.

"Was it?" Bella asks.

"Of course…else I'd have to play the creepy old man sneaking into your room and Esme would have to keep watch and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it…Carlisle?" Bella says laughing.

"Yes, love?" Carlisle asks liftng her chin up so he could look at her fully.

"I love you"

…"And I you my love" Carlisle says pulling her on top of him.

….O…..O…a

Needless to say, Edward threw a temper tantrum when they all got home.


	7. Jealous again?

(sort of has slight lemons)

"Tell me who it was" Carlisle orders slowly rubbing his finger across her clit. He'd worked her up just so he could torture her like this. He'd literally pinned her to the kitchen table as soon as she had walked in with the others, ripped open her blouse and practically tore her shorts off before he started touching her. The worse part was, was that Carlisle had learned from the last time this happened, she had no hope of relieving herself.

This time was quite different though. First off, going through a weekend filled with Carlisle hogging her for hours on end and then Esme taking off where Carlisle left to go to school filled with gross old men, childish teens, and hormone filled ex boyfriend was not a good way to start her withdrawal of Carlisle on a MONDAY. She considered skipping school but figured the school might call Charlie, even though she was 18, out of worry, especially after their public spat. She didn't think Charlie's heart could take the news of her skipping school just to go bang her doctor…no definitely not. So, the sex withdrawal wasn't going well. She kept replying the different times Carlisle had taken her over the past weekend. One in particular had been when she just got out of the shower…well, let's just say she didn't quite make it to their room and she had to take another shower…with Carlisle. So she may have used the bathroom at school to take care of her issue that arose and SOMEONE told Carlisle what they heard and smelt.

"It's mmm your o-oh-wn faaaault" Bella replies raggedly. Carlisle growled slightly before flicking his finger quicker for a few seconds before slowing down again causing Bella to gasp and whimper.

"My fault?" Carlisle asks watching as Bella bit her lip in frustration. Carlisle narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when she tried to silence herself like she was doing. He heard her muffled moans that he so desperately like hearing. He was still working on her confidence in her body. She was beautiful. End of sentence. But seeing her so worked up over a little prolonged foreplay…

Carlisle switched his motions with this thumb, allowing his fingers to dip lower.

"Ahhh" Bella gasp clutching onto his shirt and leaning into him, her legs trying to spread further apart for him. Trying, being the key word, because he was preventing any movements from her hips down with his weight and legs. He almost purred in pleasure at her submission towards him. God! …but he was slightly peeved that Bella was getting aroused by other man, a child compared to him! Was he not enough for her? If he had to keep her bedded all day and night, only allowing her to eat, drink, or sleep then by God he'd do it. No one could have his mate but him!

"Yo-ooo-ou do this to m-mmm-me all the time. I can't ah stop thinking about you, mmm, I need you, please, Carlisle!" Bella begged gasping. Carlisle froze, much to Bella's displeasure.

"You mean to tell me that you've touching yourself to me?" Carlisle spoke near whisper.

"Of course, Carlisle! Who else would I think of?! I'm with you all the time, literally, with you! I lost my virginity to you, I scream yo name every night, god knows how many times! Who else would I- you didn't seriously think I'd check some one else out, did you?" Bella asks. Carlisle blinked before nervously licking his lips.

"We'll talk later, but right now, I need-"

"Me" Carlisle finishes before spreading her legs with a more than pleased grin. Admittedly, Carlisle was smug. He was a little over 350 years old, a damned creature, a doctor, and here he was making a human 18 year old finger herself in a school bathroom as she thought of him!

"OH!" Bella moaned as Carlisle entered her. Bella breathed heavily as Carlisle made the table creek with how much force he was using.

"Ahmmm" Bella audibly yelled. Carlisle moaned at her noise. Her lip no longer proved a problem for him as he didn't think she'd be able to even close her mouth at the moment.

"What was it you were thinking about, in that bathroom as you touched yourself?" Carlisle asks slamming into. It took a minute for her to even think coherently enough to respond but when she did…

"Shower" Bella manages. Carlisle grinned. He remembered last night very well. He had stole her clothes from the bathroom on purpose. Esme had shaken her head, saying that Bella was 'only human'. She thought he was pushing Bella too much, despite participating, pushing Bella past her limitations to begin with…besides, he was a doctor so he could always take care of his mate just fine. Anyway, she had barely managed to wrap herself in a towel before he entered the bathroom. She'd been dripping wet still…as it turned out he had her on the floor in less than thirty seconds, he oogled her shamelessly for those seconds. She needed to take another shower, so he joined her, washing her back for her…which, of course, made her take 'another' shower.

"Perhaps, you need another shower" Carlisle murmured.

"later, tonight, after you- OH MY GOD!" Bella yelped as he picked her up, still thrusting into her deeply. If this was how she reacted to him merely picking her up, wait until they took the stair…at human pace.

…

"What happened to you?" Emmet asks Bella as she laid on the crouch with Esme sitting next to her, glaring at Carlisle.

"And why do you have a pack of ice to your crouch?" Jasper asks, shifting slightly.

"I'm only human, go away" Bella moaned. Carlisle licked his lips at her moan but pouted when Esme hissed at him.

"Are you two fighting over Bella?" Edward asks shocked.

"NO, we are not. Carlisle just needs to learn that Bella is only HUMAN and can't go for hours on end without breaks" Esme growled pointedly at Carlisle.

"Wow, did not need to know that" Edward grunted turning towards his piano.

"Bells getting laid huh?" Emmet chuckled.

"It's all Alice's fault" Bella says weakly. Alice received a grateful/pleased look from Carlisle and a warning look from Esme. Alice looked torn between being pleased she could help and slightly abashed because Bella got more than she could handle in this sitting.

"Sorry Bella" Alice decided. Bella waved her off.

"It's okay…just warn me next time." Bella murmured snuggle deeper into Esme's lap.

…

Carlisle sat on the floor next to his mate who laid sleeping on the couch. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before laying his head next to hers.

"She's beautiful, Carlisle" Esme whispered.

"She is, as are you" Carlisle replied sincerely. Esme smiles softy.

"You need to be gentle with her. She's stronger than anyone believed her to be but you can't exhaust her like this again" Esme warns. Carlisle nodded. He had given what Bella wanted to her hearts content and then some, unfortunately she had passed outright as Esme got home. Esme sighed.

"And to make sure you don't…I'm lifting the no sex ban on you" Esme informs. Carlisle turned his head, looking immensely happy.

"Is it true that men think about sex every ten minutes?" Bella grumbles.

"Way more than that sweet heart." Esme sighs shaking her head.

"But if all men do is think about sex, then they'd never get ladies like either of you" Carlisle says. Both Esme and Bella looked at him in shock. They knew he was a good man but…wow.

"You know we love you, right?" Bella asks. Carlisle smiles and kisses her softly.

"As I love he both of you" Carlisle says, surely.

Esme came over and settles Bella's head in her lap, while Carlisle took Bella's hand and stared at her.

"I have school tomorrow" Bella groaned.

"Do you?" Carlisle asks mischievously.

"Yes?" Bella asks now unsure.

"Carlisle called you out sick for tomorrow. He told Mrs. Cope that you were on bed rest" Esme remarks.

"Define bed rest" Bella says perking up.

Both Esme and Carlisle give her a look that explained just what bed 'rest' was going to entail. She yawned. She mentally cursed that she had to sleep.

"Sleep well, My Bella" Carlisle whispers softly. Bella smiles, letting her breathing even out as she fell into sweet bliss.


	8. Three's better than two?

The Second Mate ch 8

Lemons- threesome (b/c ya'll wanted Esme in this…)

Her body glistened with sweat her breathing coming out in ragged pants. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was parted with ever changing expression of silent screams, moans, gasps and other indescribable noises. He could smell her wetness from where he was suckling her left breast. She smelt delectable. He gripped her thighs tightly, pushing them further apart, allowing him to ram himself into her deeper…harder…making her cry out louder and sounding much more desperate for release. He was lifting her up off the bed slightly with each thrust and every time he pulled out he could hear his cock release from her dripping pussy.

"Uhhmmm ah ah ah aaah, C-Carlisle!" Bella screamed throwing her head back as her body began to shake from her organism. Carlisle marvels in the sight, still pumping himself off. Bella gasp in air, her hips rocking against his, trying to let him finish too. However, he pulled out as soon as she was done. Bella gave him a confused look.

"Relax, I don't want to push you too much" Carlisle confesses. He thought he was lucky that he managed to have her as many as he did so far, counting this one, he managed five just since six and it was now twelve. Bella licked her lips as Carlisle lost himself in thought. Here she was spread out for the man she loved and he wouldn't finish himself of because he didn't want to 'push' her. She looked down at him and nearly gasps. His cock was covered in her juices, something Carlisle seemed to love tasting every chance he could. When he first took her, claiming her as his second mate, she didn't think he'd ever get him to fit inside of her…well, she'd been wrong. He was still hard from not cumming yet…and he was always taking such good care of her…

Carlisle let out a throating moan as he felt a hot temp mouth suck in his cock.

"Ah, Bella-aaa" Carlisle moaned trying to form a proper sentence without sounded strangled. Bella didn't reply, only taking him in further and bobbing her head. With all their other activities, he wouldn't last long. Carlisle fought to control himself, but only just managed not to grip her head and fuck himself of to his hearts content. Feeling her teeth graze his cock and her tongue swish and swirl the head of his cock was making his mind blank…and he was a 350 vampire! He settled for lightly gripping her head and moaning openly. Calling her sweet name encouraged her to suck harder and faster. Dear, God, he was in heaven! Suddenly, he felt himself tighten.

"Bella!" He warned. Instead of pulling back, she clamped down on him and began swollowing. His little 'innocent' mate was deep throating him right as he came! He came with a cry. When he was done, Bella slowly released him. She was blushing as she came up and looking positively shy.

"Did…Did I do okay?" Bella asks biting her lip. Carlisle nearly groaned at the image he got. Here his mate was, naked, size B breast, good body, with a nice curves to grip onto during their love making and she just gave him an amazing blow job, and she was worried if it was 'okay' or not?! SUCH INNOCENCE! Carlisle growled, pulling his mate forward and kissing her. He tasted not only himself but her juices as well and he really did groan. He trailed wet kissed down her neck, her ribs, right below her belly button, before he lifted up her up to him; positioning her legs over his shoulder so that it was her thighs on his shoulders and making it so that her pussy was right in front of him. He could hear her startled breathing as he held on to the cheeks of her ass. The lips of her wet pussy were already spread for him to dive right in.

"SO beautiful" Carlisle admired audibly. He knew his mate was blushing at his claim, but it was no less true. He leaned forward, blowing his cool breath over her, causing her to gasp. He spread her cheeks apart, holding them so air would cool her inner walls, providing for more subtle pleasure before he pressed his cold tongue into her wet walls.

"Oh, mmm" Bella moaned, other subtle noises of grunts and sharp breath followed suit as he continued to tongue her pussy. After only minutes he switched, teasing the area around her clit, before circling right on the edged.

"Please, Carlisle!" Bella begged. He loved how she didn't move out of his hold to try to force it; her submission to him like this was simply intoxicating. He'd reward her compliance to him, oh yes, he definitely would. He sucked her responsive clit into his mouth, first with his lips before taking the ball of nerve in with his teeth.

"Ah AH AAAHHH" Bella yelled as he flickered his tongue over her clit. So responsive indeed. He sucked and licked her clit for a few minutes, allowing her to get within second of her release several times before bringing her back just on the edge. He had her a blabbering mess.

"You want me to let you cum, my Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"AHHh Ah AHhh mmmAH YE-aaaahhhh YES!" Bella answered. Carlisle moaned as his mates voice echoed throughout the house. Carlisle watched as his mate writhed in his hold for a few seconds, before he complied with her wishes. He attacked her clit with vigor, he sucked her clit at vamp speed and relished at the response Bella gave him. Her body struggled against his hold on her cheeks as she practically vibrated with her organism. He sucked and flickered his tongue across her until she was done, and when she was he made quick work of lapping up her juices.

" " Bella moaned coming down from her high. Carlisle gently let her down before he gently lay beside her.

"You're so beautiful, My Bella" Carlisle whispered. Bella sighed softly, climbing so that her head rested on Carlisle's chest.

"I love you" Bella whispered.

"And I love you" Carlisle told her, pulling her all he way onto him.

…

Bella woke up to a hand palming her even as she rested against Carlisle.

"Ahhh, ahh, ESME?!" Bella cried as she looked over her shoulder. Esme sat naked behind her on Carlisle. Esme grinned at her before taking a hold a piece of her neck and sucking. Bella gasps as she felt Esme teeth nibble her neck before her tongue licked across her bruising skin. Esme shifted her so that she was sitting up and being held up by Esme's other hand that wrapped across her and onto her right breast.

"E-Esme ah, so-OH good" Bella whimpers out started to thrust in tune with Esme palming her clit.

"That's it Bella" Carlisle moans as Bella starts to grind against him.

"AH, ah, ah ah, mmm, OH, PLEASE" Bella begs both of them. Carlisle and Esme share a look before-

"OHH_AHAHHHH" Bella's voice yells as Carlisle entered her while Esme focused on fingering her clit. Esme rocked her hips forward, making Bella's mimic her movement, causing Carlisle to gasp.

"That's it honey" Esme whispered into Bella's ear, encouragingly. She (Esme) pinched Bella's nipple with just enough pressure to cause the girl to gasp, giving her the edge she wanted as she shifted her so that she could-

Carlisle watched as Esme took control of Bella's tongue, he thrusted into his mate as he watched. This was only the second time they've been together like this and he was more aroused than when Esme wore her old nurse outfit. Maybe t was because this was unplanned, so much in fact that it was Esme palming his mate to wake her up.

"AH AH AHAHHHH OH mMMM" Bella rode him according to Esme's rocking hips, and her being fingered by Esme too…

Bella wasn't too sure about what was going around her. All she felt was Carlisle's cock inside her, taking her; Esme forcing her hips forward while she fingered her clit, not to mention Esme kissing her so passionately that she thought she was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all…if not by the lack of air.

Esme dipped her fingers down and felt Carlisle thrusting in and out of Bella at a rapid pace, knwing that their mate wasn't going to last much longer. She brought her wet fingers up and brought them to Bella's parted mouth. Her eyes were lidded and she didn't look like she was aware…but she would be.

"MMm?" Bella took Esme fingers into her mouth and tasted her juices on them. She moaned as she sucked Esme's fingers.

"l-let me…mmmm ah ah try…aahhh y-ooh-you!" Bella pleaded. Carlisle's response to her request was to thrust into her harder, causing his mate to lapse into a fit of moans and other noises. Esme smiled sweetly as she reached down in-between them and dips her hand in her own wetness and brings it back out. Bella immediately takes her fingers into her mouth and her response was shocking. Bella turns around, still keeping Carlisle in her (and fucking) before she leans down, 'making' Esme move back to allow her access, and starts to eat out Esme.

"OH! Bella! Ooh, so good, ooh" Esme moans gripping the sheets in her hands as Bella eats her out. Carlisle watches intently, burning this into his memory, while he takes his mate who was eating his wife.

Carlisle felt Bella cum and surprisingly watched as his wife came too- probably due to Bella warm temp her focusing just on her clit- and just from the sight of it, Carlisle cums too.

"Oooh" Esme moans

"aaahhmmmm" Bella gasps.

Carlisle licked his lips before pulling both of them to his side.

"It looks like I really am bed ridden" Bella says hoarsely.

"Doctors orders" Carlisle says fondly.

"Maybe you should call out sick tomorrow as well" Esme suggest after a moment, emphasizing her point by kissing Bella deeply. Bella kissed back as best as she could but she had to pull back as she needed air. Bella moaned at the loss causing Esme to lean over Carlisle again and give her another kiss. Carlisle lowered his hands down to each of their pussies and cupped them.

"Just remember who you both belong to," Carlisle growled at both of them. Bella responded by spreading her legs submissively while Esme turned and wrapped her leg over Carlisle's and rubbing against him, marking his leg with her own juices. Carlisle kissed both of them deeply, both smug that two strong ladies were submissive to him and love, because he had two such ladies as his.

…

"She gets to miss school because she can't talk?" Emmet clarified.

"Correct" Esme responds softly.

"She was pretty loud last night" Emmet grinned causing Bella to flush. Rose rolled her eyes after smacking her husband up side the head.

"Sorry Bella" Rose apologized.

'it's okay' Bella mouthed back, her voice was literally gone.

"Let's just go" Edward growls.

"See you later Bella!" Alice calls giggling as she pulled Jasper along.

"Bye Bellsy!" Emmet calls waving good bye. Carlisle immediately reached down and glides his finger across his mates still wet pussy.

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle asks, only hearing Bella increase breathing as a reply. Esme rolled her eyes. Of course Bella's loss of voice wouldn't deter her husband.

"Be gentle, honey, she's still slightly swollen" Esme warns. All she heard in response was something along the lines of 'getting her something nice a cool to stick up there' and Carlisle 'having just the thing', but in a more arousing appealing way. Esme just called it like it was, though, hearing her husband and second mate going at it was arousing on it own, especially since she felt that girls tongue on herself…she definitely wasn't so innocent if she could things like that!


	9. Nuaghty

The Second Mate ch 9

Bella couldn't tell if Mike was being serious or not, but either way she didn't think she cared too much for his opinion. She'd finally given in to Jessica and decided to sit with her old friends for lunch. She suspected it was Edward's doing, but it seemed that everyone at school now knew that she was 'dating' his dad. There had been a mixed reaction, some were impressed that the good doctor was banging the hot 'new' chick, some were disgusted for various reasons, and others were simply upset because_ she_ dumped **the** Edward Cullen. The gossip revolving around her relationship with Carlisle was loud and didn't seem to be going away any time soon, but what could she say, this _was_ a small town.

But anyway, that wasn't the issue with Mike. Mike had blatantly told her that 'Poly relationships were gross' and that 'it was impossible to love two people fully' as soon as she sat down. Normally she'd agree, because she'd never been in a poly relationship and only seen such relationships on tv or in a book. She'd seen the difference of love and the favoritism in the relationships. But, she wasn't dealing with hormonal male humans…she was dealing a vampire who was stuck at a very sexual age who just so happens to be married. It was different, very much so, in their case.

"I agree" Bella states simply earning shocked looks from not just her friends but from other students at other tables as well. Her siblings blinked in shock at her from their table.

"Then why are you going out with Dr. Cullen and his wife?" Mike asks. Bella frowned.

"Because I love the both of them…it's sort of like having a best friend you get to fuck, you know…oh wait, you don't" Bella snips. Mike glared and sulked for like two minutes before retorting.

"What happened with you and Edward though, I thought you guys were going strong?" Mike asks. Now Bella glared, but not at Mike, at Edward.

"He broke up with me by leaving me in the forest, at night, stating that he and his family were moving and that he never loved me" Bella said truthfully causing Edward to flinch and his siblings to glower at their brother. Her friends looked shocked…that obviously wasn't what Edward had been spreading around.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with Dr. Cullen, Bella; you seem…lighter…now" Angela says softly. Bella smiles at her, she was so nice.

"So Bella…is he any good?" Jessica asks. Bella grins.

"He's very…" Bella gushes out giggling like a school girl.

…

"Flexible, strong, healthy, creative, knowledgeable, romantic, chiasmic, charming…you sure know how to stroke my ego" Carlisle says as he watched his mate flush and bite her lip as he repeated what Alice had squealed to him over the phone. Alice had been so excited by Bella's flattering comments that she just had to tell him what she said. Now, Bella had to face him and he assumed that she didn't think it'd get back to him.

Carlisle leaned against his desk and crossed his arms while Bella fidgeted. Alice had dressed Bella this morning; resulting in Bella wearing a tight fitting sky blue blouse with a black mini skirt with knee high socks. Luckily, Carlisle appreciated; Alice didn't use much make up on his mate. Some lip-gloss, smoky eye shadow and eyeliner did wonders apparently. All in all, his mate looked stunning…and absolutely arousing. He'd been getting better at not taking Bella every time he saw her alone. He'd gone too far several times now and this last time he'd actually hurt her, tearing her vaginal wall wasn't something he wanted to accidently do again. She had tried to encourage him to take her right after, despite the pain she had to be in…he couldn't have left her like that, begging for him to take her while her pussy was still so wet and her whimpering and pleading to her submission position had nearly broke him…he had to settle for fingering and eating her out, both of which he rather liked doing anyway so it was no real loss to him but…there really was just something about having his cock thrusting into his mates hot temperature pussy.

"You've been very naughty, Bella, telling your friends our private affairs like that" Carlisle spoke calmly. He heard Bella's breathing increase. Her face displayed worry about his reaction but he could smell it…her arousal.

"I think," Carlisle says moving so that he was right in front of her, "that you should be punished"

Bella looked up and nearly gasps at how close Carlisle really was to her.

"W-what do you mean?" Bella questions, her heart beating quickly. Carlisle caresses her cheek.

"Do you know what principles used to do to naughty students in my day?" Carlisle asks her. Bella gulps, her eyes widening.

"S-spank them?" Bella answers. She's seen old paddles with holes in them; in fact, Charlie still owns one. Carlisle smiles approvingly.

"Indeed. It seems fitting, doesn't it? You dressed like a school girl and you've been naughty…yes, I think I know how to punish you" Carlisle whispers into her ear. Bella gasps as Carlisle pulls her to her feet and before she knows it, she's bent over Carlisle sturdy desk. Her wrist were tied together and tethered somehow to the desk so she couldn't move them. Her stomach and chest laid on paperwork that either wasn't really important or paperwork that Carlisle simply didn't care about at the moment. Her legs were spread as far apart as they'd go and her skirt had somehow raised up so that her bum was showing slightly; her underwear had vanished and she didn't even see nor feel Carlisle remove them. Bella had to admit, she was nervous. She'd never been spanked before but she understood that spankings would hurt.

Carlisle had to admit, he was enjoying this far more than he should. She'd squirmed after the first few hits and the shock wore off. She yelled his name, begging for him to stop, for forgiveness, swearing she's never speak of their relationship in public again, bargaining almost anything from her body to labor…as if he wasn't already hard. Her cheeks were varying stages of red, from a light pink to a dark crimson, by the time he'd stopped. Her sobs echoed his study. She'd fought her restraints the entire time, resulting in her wrist-bruising ad welting slightly. But there was one very noticeable thing that prevented him from feeling too bad, the very thing in which he did this for…her arousal.

Bella whimpered as she felt Carlisle grope her sore behind. She heard him chuckle as he rubbed her sore spots causing her to moan. His cold hands relieved the heat that she felt there but the his hands on her butt touching her like he was sending sparks of desire to another.

"You promised me you body if I stopped" Carlisle voices pressing his clothes groin onto her rear, letting her feel just what her reaction to his spanking caused him. Bella's breath caught in surprise. So she wasn't actually getting punished…so that meant-

"Perhaps I should be a good girl and pay up?" Bella says, her voice sounding strained from all her yelling and pleading. Carlisle grinned. He slowly trailed one of his hands down form cupping her cheek to her pussy. He had smelt her juices but he was slightly surprised by how wet she was. Her wetness coated not only her pussy but her inner thighs as well. He growled at the realization of just how naughty his mate really was.

"Your so wet, my Bella" Carlisle moaned, rubbing his fingers across her pussy and clit. Bella took a shuddering breath, propping her but upwards for better access.

"Please" Bella begged.

"Please?" Carlisle asks, his gaze darkening when Bella begged.

"Please, take me!" Bella moans when Carlisle lingers around her clit. The fire he was burning was causing her to be desperate.

"Take you how, tell me" Carlisle orders.

"Fu-uh-fuck me!" Bella yells.

"Where?"

"T-THERE" Bella screams loudly as Carlisle moved back down and inserted two fingers into her pussy.

"Here? Are you sure?" Carlisle asks, enjoying watching Bella fight against the bonds that kept her to his desk.

"YES, AH,MmM Carlisle!" Bella whimpers. Carlisle makes quick work of his pants before holding himself right at his mate's entrance. She can feel him there, he knew, because she tried to thrust backwards to get him.

"So needy" Carlisle moans slipping only slightly in.

"Please, more!" Bella begs.

"More? Tell me Bella, how much you want" Carlisle growls.

"All AH!" Bella gasp as Carlisle thrusts himself fully into her as soon as she said 'all'.

"Ooohhhh, so gooood! Carlisle! OH! AH, AH Ahhh" Bella's moans chorused as he began fucking her.

"DO you want it harder, Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"AhAHAH YES AH OOH, YES! YES!" Bella answered. He was pounding into her pussy so hard that the desk was actually coming off the ground each time he thrust in, and then slamming back down when he withdrew. Her Pussy was so wet that he heard the noises from that on top of his mates yells and moans. He wasn't going to last long, not with Bella reacted so. He was surprised that he didn't cum right when he smelt her juices when he was spanking her. Seeing her spread for him, tied to his desk, wearing what she was, or rather, the lack there of now, and hearing her yells and her wet pussy…

"Ah AHAHH, CARLISLE! OOOH MMMM, AH AH AHHH MMM AH OH OHHHHMMMM" Bella cried as she came. Carlisle pounded into her faster, riding her out climax.

"That's it baby, come with me!" Carlisle moans slamming into her as he came.

Bella visibly deflates as she finished. Carlisle gently pulled out of her, though he slipped right out thanks to how wet she was. He undid the bonds and even after he did, Bella didn't move. He rubbed her sides comfortingly and pestered her back and wrist with kissed.

"I ruined your paperwork" Bella says suddenly. Carlisle blinked before he looked underneath her…she was right. His paperwork was ruined by all the juiced her pussy leaked on them…

"Perhaps I should clean up" Carlisle confessed. Bella made to move but Carlisle merely held her still before rolling her onto her back.

"Carlisle?" Bella asks sitting up. Carlisle grins 'evilly' as he kneels.

"You can't be seriou-Oooh!" Bella cut herself off with a throaty moan as Carlisle takes her clit in his mouth. Bella hands run through Carlisle's hair before gripping his head. Carlisle hums softly, sending vibrations onto her clit.

"Caaarrrlllissslleee mmmmm" Bella moans appreciably.

"AHHhhh ahhhh mmm" Bella continues as Carlisle nibbled her clit, his hands gripping her thighs. Bella was so out of it that she didn't notice Esme come in, but Carlisle did, especially since he could smell her arousal in reaction to what he was doing to Bella. He loved how accepting Esme was of Bella, and even more so that Esme got off on Bella getting off.

"You smell so good, darling" Carlisle murmured low enough for Bella not to hear, but she did feel him talking if her throating moans were anything to go by. Esme looked slightly embarrassed. Carlisle noticed that Esme watched him intently as he licked and suckled Bella's bundle of nerves. It got him thinking…

"Come here" Carlisle ordered. Esme came up beside him and looked at him questionably. Carlisle pulled away from Bella, releasing her causing the girl to whimper. Carlisle pulled Esme down in front of him, and instantly she understood. Esme traded places with her husband, taking off where he left. Bella's hands strayed to her head, gripping tightly as the new technique she was feeling. She was a gibbering mess that was so wet and horny that Esme couldn't help but suck her clit a bit more harshly.

"AAHHH, OOOOHMMM E-EESSMMEE! Soo, ooooh, GOOD AHHH! Bella moaned out. Carlisle heard Esme hum in response, sending Bella into a whole new world of pleasure. Carlisle gripped his wife's hips, kissing her neck affectionately.

"You like touching my mate, don't you?" Carlisle questionably, making Esme hum in affirmed.

"AHH" Bella moaned in response. Carlisle grinned.

"You know she's mine, right" another hum.

"but I like you touching what's mine" Carlisle confesses pulling Esme's hips backwards to his groin. Instead of a hum, Esme moaned, rubbing her hips over his cock she ate out Bella.

"I think," Carlisle says as he undoes and pulls her jeans off, "That I can share, so long as I get to watch" Carlisle murmurs, forcing Esme to go on all fours and spreading her legs.

"AAAHHHH ESME!" Bella cries in response to Esme moaning. Carlisle leaned down and bit onto Esme shoulder, making his wife cry out.

"Just don't forget who you both belong to" Carlisle ordered as he thrusted into his wife's now dripping wet pussy. GOD, he loved his women.

…


	10. submission?

The Second Mate ch 10 Lemon or nah?

This was all Esme's fault, Bella decided as Carlisle pounded her into the carpet. This was the second time she'd had reprimanding sex and while it was great, she couldn't help but notice that Carlisle made her beg longer before she got any release…which was torture on a normal day. Carlisle had the patience of saint. She swore he could have her on the edge of a climax for hours if he truly wanted to! What happened was, was that she wanted to take a shower…as did Esme. So they decided just to take one together, and things just escalated from there. Needless to say when neither of them emerged from the shower over an hour later, Carlisle came to see what was up…what he saw was his second mate eating out his wife. Seeing both of them in such a position sort of made Carlisle seem more like the vampire he truly was…All she knew was that Esme had been fucked against the wall while she'd been fingered; though she didn't wait long for her turn to be fucked in the showed.

Now, both her and Esme were submissively being fucked, brilliantly mind you, in the living room. Everyone had taken an abrupt hunting trip so no one was around, thankfully. She'd hate to see what Edward would do if even had to hear Carlisle's thoughts right now. She spread her legs further apart as Carlisle slammed into her again. She tried to hold in her moans, not wanting to sound like a … well…like a virgin when she clearly wasn't anymore. But Carlisle seemed to make it impossible, something she was sure he knew. She watched as he stared at her with black coal eyes, his teeth showing slightly as he drove into her rapidly. Their bodies clapped with each thrust and she could here the suction sound that her pussy made when Carlisle pulled out. She was glad she didn't have big breast though, as odd as that thought was during sex. With the driving force of Carlisle's thrust, she'd probably give herself a black eyes…it would be in her luck, actually. Thankfully, he b cup breast jerked, violently mind you, in tune to his thrusting. Secretly, she thought Carlisle rather liked that, her breast bouncing, because he tended to-

"AAHHH" Bella moaned as Carlisle abruptly latched onto her left breast. It was as if he knew what she'd been thinking! Carlisle moved her so that her legs were drawn up to her chest –as if doing a cannon ball except her legs are spread open- with Carlisle holding her like that with his hands underneath her knees and practically hugging her. His ability to even fuck her sitting up like he was still astounded her in his strength, and ability to bring her to measure of pleasure…he was a doctor after all.

…

She stayed on the living room floor, sore from her 'punishment'. Esme, even being a vampire, managed to get up with a wince and some much needed effort on her part. Carlisle had just cleaned Esme with a warm towel, being extremely gentle with her as he helped her to the couch to sit down. Bella watched from her spot on the floor as Esme exposed her neck to Carlisle and spreading her legs to him even though she probably couldn't take another round with out pain. Esme practically whimpered when Carlisle gently ran his hand over her now clothed crotch. He nuzzled her neck, licking and nibbling here and there until he felt her relax. It was rather adorable, if Bella was honest. But then, Carlisle got up and approached her, and Bella couldn't help but mimic Esme's earlier move; spreading her legs to Carlisle in a show of submission, but she was so tired that she couldn't move elsewhere. Carlisle frowned in worry but his soft growl showed his approval to her submission. She was still naked though, unlike Esme, so when Carlisle gently cupped her crotch, she felt his cold hand on her swollen vagina and moaned in relief. Carlisle held his hand to her as he leaned down licked and sucked at her neck. He didn't want to favor Bella over Esme or vise versa, but Bella was human and he may have went too far and caused her actual pain. He knew Esme could take it, she was after all his wife for nearly 300 hundred years, not to mention a vampire. But Bella was new to being his let alone being human.

"Is she okay?" Esme whispers, her voice hoarse.

"Bella?" Carlisle murmurs softly. Bella swallowed, but her throat was just too dry to answer. She settles for a whimper…moaning just seemed to take too much energy now.

"Are you alright, sweet heart?" Carlisle asks shifting her so that she was on her back. Bella's eyes were barely opened, and her breathing was steady. Carlisle checked her over, making sure to keep his hand on her crotch, a dominant gesture on his part to make sure she knew whom she belonged to.

"She's merely exhausted." Carlisle concluded rather smugly. Carlisle slid his middle finger in between her vaginal lips, resting on top of her pussy and clit. Both of which were heavily swollen. Bella whimpers, spreading her legs further apart for him. Where she found the energy to do even that, Carlisle was unsure, but he would reward her later for her gesture.

"…You seemed rather jealous of me having Bella in the shower" Esme confronted him. Carlisle glanced over at his wife before looking back at Bella.

"Were you jealous, Carlisle?" Esme asks shifting, only to wince and bite her lip.

"How can I be jealous when you both are mine?" Carlisle retorts, gently kissing the now dozing Bella. He pulled away from her only to climb on top of Esme, who spread her legs accordingly. Carlisle sat in between her legs, leaning down so that he was hovering above her face.

"On the contrary," Carlisle continued, "I was rather turned on by you having my Bella in such a position. She's rather submission towards you, isn't she?" Carlisle grins.

"As she should be. She is your _second_ mate" Esme replies stressing 'second'. Carlisle hums softly.

"Now you sound like the jealous one" Carlisle says pecking her lips.

"I'm not the one who fucked her into unconsciousness" Esme points out.

"NO…but you were the reason why you both landed in this situation…I can't have my mates running to each other for release when you belong to ME, not each other. I don't mind sharing, honey, so long as I allow it." Carlisle warns nipping his wife's throat.

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" Esme asks. Carlisle pulled her hips forward and thrusted his hard on against her clothes crotch.

"I believe, Esme, you know me better than that. I'd never do anything to you against your will. You know I appreciate your submission to me…you know how much power you actually have over me, the both of you. But you know I'm possessive. You are mine, and I'd have no trouble proving that to the world. I'd defend you with my life, with my legacy…the same with Bella. But if I'm to give you all of me, I expect the same in return from the both of you. I can't have you pleasing my mate, or my mate pleasing my wife without my permission…your both mine, not each others…besides, you're both utterly arousing when you touch one another, I'd hate to have to miss that." Carlisle growls. Esme wrapped her legs around her husband as he practically dry humped her. Here was her loving husband being completely honest with her…she was glad she understood him on this. She rocked her hips up onto him causing him to groan.

"Are you sure you can take me right now?" Carlisle asks worried. Esme answered thrusting harder. Carlisle growled, ripping his wife's top off and practically shredding her pants off before-

"OOOH!" Esme gasps. Neither noticed Bella watching them with a small smile.


	11. YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!

The Second Mate ch 11

"AH AH OOOHH" Her moans filled his office. Her thoughts clouded as Carlisle thrusted into her as he pressed her against the only clear area of the wall that wasn't covered with book cases or something.

"CARLISLE" Bella cried he circled his fingered around her clit while he fucked her.

"Oohh, oh! Mmm" Bella panted tilting her head back. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Her pussy had been so wet by the foreplay he tortured her with before hand that Carlisle's cock slid into her like a hot knife would butter. She held onto him for what seemed dear life.

"Oh SO-OH good C-Carlisle!" Bella moaned out before gasping when Carlisle flicked his hand over her clit.

"That's it Bella, you like this don't you?" Carlisle questions.

"Yes! Oh AH, Please make me cum Carlisle" Bella begged.

"I will, my beautiful" Carlisle promised before changing his tempo. He rammed into his mate at vamp speed, effectively making Bella scream silently in pleasure. Her cheeks hit the back of the wall so hard he was sure she'd have a sore bum later, if not bruised. He gripped her tighter, pulling her onto him as he thrusted into her, burying himself completely into her.

"CARLISLE!" Bella gasped as she came. He thrusted into her a few more times causing more moans to echo his office with each thrust.

"MMmm-oh! Ohh…ahhh-ah!...aaahhh…mmm…Carlisle….ooohhh…yeeeesss….pleeaaasseee….aaahh-AH…mmmm" Bella moaned. Carlisle gripped her hips as he came deeply inside of her.

…

"So you passed your physical but you can't participate in gym?" Jessica asks sounding confused.

"Hmm, yeah, my doc is worried about my heart or something. He said something about needing to monitor my cardio…" Bella reply's simply after sitting out on gym.

"Oh, your so lucky! Who was your Doctor?" Lauren asks. Bella grins.

"Oh you know, the only man I'd ever trust with my heart" Bella replies smugly.

"Ah, that's so romantic!" Angela squeals.

"Think he'll help out his woman's friends and get them passes too?" Jessica asks. Bella snorted but shook her head.

"Mine alone was pricy, I hate to think what all your together would cost me" Bella sighs.

"You had to-…oh! BELLA!" Jessica practically trips over her own feet at the realization of what she said.

"Wow, I didn't know Dr. Cullen played like that" Mike says admirably.

"Man's getting laid more than us…that's just sad" Eric pouts. Bella giggles. Carlisle was definably getting laid more than all her friends combined.

"So what are you doing tonight, Bella?" Lauren asks. Bella blushed.

"Oh..well…Carlisle's taking Esme and I out to dinner" Bella replies.

"In Port Angeles?" Jessica asks. Bella shook her head.

"Where then? Please don't say in town" Eric begs, a man getting chicks like Bella couldn't seriously dine her out at the only diner in town!

"He's flying us out to this fancy restaurant over in Montana." Bella squeaks.

"…the state with more cattle than people has a fancy restaurant?" Mike asks surprised, earning agreeing looks from the others.

"Well…it's sort of for the high end class people and he's renting the whole place out for us" Bella confesses.

"Wow, Dr. C must be making the money for his honey's if he can afford to do that" Eric whistles. Bella blushes crimson. She was glad her friends came around for her with her being with Carlisle instead of Edward.

"Yeah, but he's also a good father. He's done the same thing for each of us couples every year for us…last year, Jasper and I got to go to Paris" Alice says dancing over and latching onto Bella's arm. Bella smiled while the others jaws dropped to the floor I shock.

"Wow, you guys really are rich" Lauren drawls.

"More so in flavor than money" Bella muttered thinking of Carlisle and Esme. Alice gives her a knowing look.

"I need to kidnap Bella, do you mind?" Alice asks her friends, all of whom shook their heads.

"Um, Alice?" Bella asks. Alice grinned at her.

"Carlisle called me, he wants you home ASAP" Alice explains.

"D-Did I do something wrong? Did you guys tell him something?" Bella rants. Alice giggles.

"No, calm down Bella…you'll see when you get home" Alive promised.

Bella didn't know whether she should be afraid or not.

…

Carlisle heard his human mate nervously come into their bedroom. No doubt Alice didn't tell her the reason why he requested her home early from school…

"Carlisle?" Bella asks setting her bag down. Carlisle smiled softly at her, watching rather amused as she seemed to relax.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asks. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Are you expecting something to be wrong?" Carlisle asks. Bella shifted before shrugging.

"Where's Esme?" Bella asks, finally noticing Esme wasn't here. Carlisle chuckled.

"She had to go to Port Angeles to get some things for one of her projects…which is why I needed you" Carlisle admitted coming to stand in front of her.

"Needed me?" Bella asks licking her lips. Suddenly, Carlisle ran his thumb over he soft lips, enjoying the warm breath he felt glide over his skin through her parted lips. He looked into her eyes that were watching him before he slid his thumb into her mouth, passed her teeth and across her wet slick tongue. Watching her react to his abruptness was arousing. She closed her lips around his thumb, gliding her tongue around it and sucking, bobbing his thumb in and out of her mouth.

"You're such a good girl" Carlisle growled softly stepping closer to her. Bella hummed her agreement, still watching him. Carlisle licked his lips.

"You know what I want you to do for me Bella?" Carlisle asks. Bella nibbled on his thumb before licking it and releasing it.

"Yes" Bella whispers biting her lip. He watched as his mate sank to her knees. He watched as she undid his jeans and pulled them slowly down along with his boxers just enough to uncover him.

"You're being rather naughty, my Bella" Carlisle moans, feeling her breath on his erect cock.

"I think you like me being naughty" Bella says rather boldly. Carlisle ran his hands through her hair, smirking, before gripping her locks and pulling her towards him. Bella gasped, allowing Carlisle to slide his cock into her mouth easily. Bella heard Carlisle moan as his head titled back. Her mouth was hot compared to his cold cock, it must have contributed to his pleasure, Bella decides.

"That's it Bella" Carlisle moans as Bella begins to bob her head on his cock. Her tongue swirling around his head as she retreats that far, and as her mouth took all of him in, somehow, she swallowed causing the most amazing feeling!

"BELLA! Your so good!" Carlisle moans. Bella moans, bobbing her head faster. Carlisle gripped her hair tighter, making her suck on his cock half way before thrusting her back down to take him all.

"aaahh, Bella, sooo good, that's it, mmm" Carlisle moaned, loving how the feel of Bella's mouth on his cock. Bella breathed as best she could through her nose. Carlisle's moans made her wet, which Carlisle seemed to smell as he started thrusting into her harder in response.

"AH, Bella, Please!" Carlisle whimpered. Bella moaned as hearing Carlisle beg for her to let him have his release. She knew just how to set him off too-

"Ahahhhhhh! Beeelllaaa!" Carlisle gasped out when he felt Bella glide her teeth across his cock, his very sensitive cock. He released her hair, allowing her to pull back and focus on his head.

"Bella, so good! Ahhhmmm, Bella!" Carlisle moaned cried as he came violently. To his surprise, Bella continued to suck on him for a few seconds, milking him for all he was worth. When she released him, she came off with a 'pop'. Carlisle took a few seconds to calm down, allowing Bella to stand up. Carlisle couldn't help himself, he grabbed his mate and drew her into a deep kiss. He could taste himself of her, but more than that, he could smell her own arousal. He hooked his fingers on her jeans and pulled her to him.

"Carlisle?" Bella asks.

"You smell so good, Bella. Did having my cock in your mouth really make you want it someplace else?" Carlisle asks huskily. Bella blushes, realizing that he really did smell her wetness. Carlisle grinned.

"I think I'll make you missing school worth while" Carlisle declares. Bella didn't even get the chance to gasp before Carlisle had her striped of all her clothes. With the same thumb she'd sucked on, Carlisle circled her hard nipple. Bella's back arched into his touch.

"So responsive" Carlisle murmured approvingly. Bella blushed at his comment. She knew he thought she was beautiful but she herself couldn't see it, however, she longed since stopped trying to cover herself in front of him.

"Tell me, Bella, who you belong to" Carlisle asks leaning down and nibbling her neck.

"You" Bella answered without hesitation.

"Do you like submitting to me" Carlisle asks pinching her right breast.

"Yes"

"Do you like it when I suckle your clit in my mouth?" Carlisle asks, sucking on her jugular. Bella swallowed.

"Y-yes"

"Do you like it, my beautiful Bella, when my cock rams into your tight pussy?" Carlisle asks lowering his other hand to her said pussy and running it across.

"YES" Bella moaned lightly, arching into his touch.

"So you must like it when I claim you? Dominate you? Fuck your very being into my bed? Take your breath from your mouth, own your very tongue? Tell me, do you like being my mate? Do you love it when I take you as such?" Carlisle questions seriously, rubbing his thumb around her clit. Bella thought she saw stars with the burning she felt, but that could also be due to the lack of oxygen she was getting with only gasping. She wanted to know why Carlisle was questioning her like this, but she couldn't help but feel slightly giddy that to all his questions, her answer was-

"YES" Bella cried loudly. The next thing she knew, Carlisle was biting into her shoulder…similar to the first night he claimed her as his mate. It hurt, badly. She felt his venom start to spread through her vein. Was he turning her? No, he wouldn't without asking her…then what was he doing? She trusted him though, that was for sure.

Carlisle watched his mate carefully. Her jaw was clenched in pain as he marked her yet again as his mate. Right before he sensed his venom make it to her heart, he began to suck it back out.

"AAAHHH" Bella responded to both the sucking and Carlisle abruptly fingering her clit with vigor.

"That's it Bella" Carlisle encouraged his mates thrusting into his hand. He finished sucking his venom back out, leaving a bleeding bite mark that would scar permanently, even when she transformed into a vampire.

"CARLISLE" Bella moaned desperately. Carlisle climbed on top of her, spreading her legs just enough to thrust into her pussy. She was so hot! He rocked slowly, fingering her clit to do most of the work. She withed under him, thrusting wildly to him, pumping herself onto him. Carlisle flipped them in response so that Bella was on top of him and he below her. Bella responded promptly, lifting herself up and letting herself drop back on to him. Both of them moaned audibly.

"That's it, Bella!" Carlisle says removing his hand from her clit to allow her to fuck herself on him.

"Carlisle" Bella whimpered at the loss, but her thrusting picked up.

"Aaaaahhh, ah, ahhh, mmmm, OHHhhh" Carlisle listened to his mate moan each time she slammed back down on to him. Her facial expressions were amazing. She was so concentrated, so desperate…He'd have to let her do this more often.

After a few minutes, Carlisle noticed Bella's pitiful attempts to lift herself up. She was only making it up slightly. She seemed to be humping him rather than fucking…which he was totally getting off on. But her calling his name, begging for more, for harder…he couldn't stop him self! He gripped her hips and thrusted up into her and when he pulled out, he let her drop on top of him. It took not even three minutes for Bella to shake, beginning her climax. He kept thrusting into her for two minutes, pounding in her, making her make all sort of moans and noises before he forced her hips down onto him as he came. She cried out as she felt him eject in her. It was like shooting ice-cold water into a hot bath, she felt it.

"AAAAHHHHhhhhhmmmmm…Carlisle" Bella moaned collapsing onto him and taking a ragged breath.

"Hmm?" Carlisle asks holding onto her.

"You should pull me from school more often" Bella declared. Carlisle felted his eyes darken at her declaration.

"Maybe you should stay home 'sick' with Esme and I tomorrow" Carlisle suggested. Bella looks up at him.

"If Esme doesn't mind, I will" Bella says moving up and kissing him.

"I don't think I'll mind at all" A voice says from the door way. Carlisle glanced over as his wife and smirked. Bella grins rather excitedly, but when she tried to move she stiffens.

"Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"I think I need help moving" Bella confessed. Both Esme and Carlisle chuckle at their human. After Carlisle makes sure Bella's comfortable next to him, Esme leans over and kisses her, sticking her tongue into her mouth and then moaning. Esme pulls back, but Bella lifts up and pulls her back into a deeper kiss. Carlisle moaned as he felt himself harden as he heard Bella gasp when Esme leaned down and licked her second mate mark. Esme chuckles as her husband pulled her away from Bella and towards himself. She felt his cock against her and knew that she was going to receive some much needed attention.

…

"I thought you guys weren't going to leave until, Friday?" Emmet complains.

"Some things came up" Esme says.

"Like?" Rose asks, for once agreeing with her husband.

"Things" Carlisle stated simply.

"Let me get this right, your leaving two days early to go to Montana because things came up?" Edward sneers.

"You wouldn't know about things coming up, would you?" Bella retorts glaring at Edward. Edward growled.

"Edward" Carlisle warned his son.

"Whatever, I'm leaving for Alaska anyway" Edward sniffs.

"You know he's gay when a succubus can't give him a hard on" Bella adds hotly. Alice tried to stifle her laughter but it didn't quite work because Jasper forced his own amusement on top of hers.

"Oh, Eddie got burned!" Emmet hooted. Edward snarls at his brother before glowering at Bella.

'Edward, I suggest you walk away before you do something you'll regret' Carlisle warned Edward mentally, sending him pieces of what he planed to do should he not walk away and decide to comment to his wife/mate. Edward bared his teeth before thinking better of it. Bella blinked when the front door slammed.

"So why are you guys leaving early?" Jasper asks curiously. Carlisle wrapped an arm around each of his mates and grinned devilishly.

"You dog!" Emmet roared.

"…Your at least using protection with Bella right?" Rose asks rolling her eyes…however the silence she got in return to her question made her face palm.

"CARLISLE, YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Alice yelps. Carlisle blinks rather stupidly. Bella couldn't help but actually think of the possibility of being pregnant with Carlisle's baby. For whatever reason, she didn't seem panicked over it.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should have left a week ago" Bella sighs dreamily. Carlisle stared at his mate in shock before he looked at her fondly.

"I can arrange that" Carlisle growls softly. Esme rolled her eyes.

"I'll call the school and let them know that you came down with the flu" Esme says pecking Bella on the lips.

"I'll go pack you some extra clothes" Alice squealed.

"Maybe we can book you an earlier flight" Jasper offers, puling out his phone.

"Good luck, Bellsy" Emmet roared.

"Yeah, Bella, go have a baby making marathon!" Rose orders practically shoving Bella, Carlisle and Esme out of the house.

"…Hey Carlisle?" Bella asks as she snuggled into the middle seat in the front.

"Yes?" Carlisle asks, running his hand along her inner thigh.

"Will you still…um…(gulp)" Bella trailed off flushing. Carlisle looked over at her on concern when she trailed off. Esme however smiled behind her hand.

"I believe Bella wants to know if you'll still fuck her" Esme voices, causing Bella to 'eep'. Carlisle licked his lips at the very thought of it.

"if not, I'd be more than willing to help you out" Esme offers. Needless to say, Bella spent the whole car ride being fingered by Esme while giving Carlisle a blowjob. Bella couldn't decide if she should be embarrassed or not when Alice showed up at the airport with a change of clothes for her.

(A/N because ya'll want Bella pregnant for some reason)


	12. Oh, Doctor

I'd never seen his eyes black and yet here he was trapping me to his desk with charcoal colored eyes, his gaze hungry. His knee intercepted my thighs from closing together. It was pressing against my crotch and, to be honest, it was fueling a fire that I couldn't stop. My hands gripped his desk to keep my balance upright; if I'd let go I'd be on my elbows…or my back. I heard him chuckle; clearly he was amused by my blushing. That or my erratic breathing.

"Carlisle?" I ask, finally.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle murmurs softly. I bite my lip, now was so not the time to but- Suddenly my lip was pulled out from my teeth by Carlisle's thumb right before-

"Mmm" I moan as I feel Carlisle's tongue kissing me. Have you ever had one of those chocolates from a foreign country that felt like silk melting in your mouth and for some reason it was cold? That's what Carlisle felt like as his tongue explored my mouth, gliding and swirling against my tongue, and teasing the roof of my mouth. He didn't taste like chocolate though, nor blood…he tasted like mint French vanilla.

I felt his hands spread my legs, I didn't even know that I stopped resisting, and he stepped in between my legs. He ran his hands over my thighs, underneath, on top, and in-between.

"Carlisle" I breathe, forgetting why I didn't want him to do this at first. As if reading my mind, Carlisle smiled softly, almost triumphant but also respectful. Carlisle moved from my mouth to my neck, sucking and nibbling as he undid my pants. I took a deep breath as I felt air breeze by down there.

I felt his fingers slide into my panties before they actually touched me. His fingers, cold as his kind was, ignite a fire he'd been fueling. His thumb started to rub my clit while his pointer and middle went into me, making me gasp. I spread my legs wider for him. I almost didn't catch his smirk. But I did when he took my hands away from the desk, making me fall onto my back. I didn't get a chance to object when my legs were raised so that the balls of my feet were placed on the edge of the desk. Carlisle was back to fingering me before I even took another breath. He was gentle, yes, but somehow he applied enough pressure to make me feel like he wasn't to be denied. As if I couldn't move without his approval. Don't get me wrong, he'd never force me, but he was the dominant one. It didn't help that what he wanted tended to benefit me immensely.

But as I said before, his eyes were black. He was hungry…for me. I didn't stay in one position long. He was doing his best to be patient but it was like putting food in front of a starving man, he wanted it all right then and there. So when Carlisle finally wrapped my legs around his waist and then thrust into me, I didn't complain too much. His thrust made my thighs and surely my cheeks ripple. CLAPS echo the room right under my throaty moans of ecstasy. I could still feel his gaze watching me, enjoying my reaction to his sculpting…like an artist he judged his work and adjusted to make his work better!

"CARLISLE!" I nearly scream as I literally lost all thought process as I came. After a few more thrust and more moans and slight whimpers of pleasure, Carlisle gently pulled out of me. He admired me as I tried to catch my breath. His gaze was prideful of my state. I was spread before him on his desk, wet, hot, and ravished.

I felt cold fingers brush over my swollen lips and then swirl around my clit. My body reacts with a shudder, a vibrate, in reaction. I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my lips.

"Carlisle, PLEASE!" I beg of my mate.

"I thought you said you wanted me to give you a child, my Bella?" Carlisle teased lovingly. Actually it was more a little bit of everyone beside Edward wanting a little one running around the house!...okay, and maybe a tinsy little bit of me wanted to give Carlisle a son or daughter. My face must have given me away as the next thing I knew was that I had been turned on my belly and my legs lifted at Carlisle sides.

"OOOH CARLISLE!"

It was a good thing Carlisle got his office sound proof at the hospital…

…

"Neehh, mmmmmm, oh! Soooo good, OH! Ohhh-Ohhhh, Ah! Aahhhh!" Edward listened to his 'father' pound Bella into the living room wall. Her throating moans turned him on, every plead for more and harder made his eyes roll into the back of his head. His hand slid over his cock, teasing himself and he slid his thumb over his head, jerking off to the sound of his 'father' banging HIS MATE! He wanted to have her. His cock belonged in her vagina, thrusting mercilessly into her. SHE WAS **HIS** HUMAN! Edward growled as he came. He'd show her just who she belonged to.

…

Esme stared as Bella slept. She looked utterly tired but her scent…she smelled so strongly of Carlisle. She smiled as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. A lustful look edged his eye.

"Even still?" Esme couldn't help but asks. Carlisle growled at her lowly.

"You could have given her some warning that Vampires have sex cycles. Look how ravished she is. Her pussy is-"

"The same as yours will be" Carlisle interrupted, a rarity for him. Esme sucked in a breath at his promise…and what just pressed against her to prove how serious Carlisle actually was. Esme titled her head to the side, a sign of submission. She knew better than to test a 'heating' Vampire. Actually, she normally liked this side of her husband. Carlisle licked her neck before 'forcing' her to bend over the bed's edge near Bella. Her pants were made quick work of before-

"AHHH, Carlisle" Esme moans softly, bracing herself for what was to come.

…


	13. It's not just sex

Chapter 13: It's not just porn

A/N: Sorry guys, sort of been busy and I forgot about this story until it just got reviewed by Delilah Moon, so you guys can thank her(?) for this chapter.

**WARNING: THIS IS VERY SHORT**, it was written on the fly and in between class breaks. Sue me….actually, DON'T….iz be broke

Bella stared at Jacob with a disbelieving, eyebrow raised, look. Jacob Black, on behalf of Sam, was congratulating her and Carlisle on her pregnancy…let that sink in. Jacob seemed a bit to happy about it.

"Jake, you know I love you, right" Bella started when Carlisle merely blinked in his own, though pleased, shock. Jake nodded with a soft grin.

"So…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Bella yelled in frustration. Jake snorted while Carlisle rubbed her shoulders soothingly, at least that was his intention.

"Bella, there's nothing else going on. We're genuinely happy for both you and Carlisle" Jake replied.

"Billy let you guys smoke weed with him, didn't he?" Bella asks suspiciously. Jake rolled his eyes.

"No…I know our past has been…a bit hostile BUT this is different, we're different. We've grown…matured…"Jake says. Bella narrowed her eyes even further.

"Annnnnd the elder think that there's a prophecy about me and your not yet born daughter being mates and we'd like to make peace with before then so we can bond our families in peace" Jake rushed out. Carlisle shifted and stood in front of me. Bella grinned, waiting for him to tear into Jacob, who shifted from foot to foot nervously. It had taken me a second to understand what Jake had said, but Carlisle definitely understood the second it came from his mouth.

"Peace through the marriage of offspring doesn't always work. And, we've already seen an imprint hurt by their mate…I will not have harm nor suffering brought upon any daughter…or son…prophecy or no. Unless you can prove your love for our child to be genuine, take your peace offering elsewhere until the time is right" Carlisle demanded, his voice was steady and true. Spoken like a true Clan Head. Jacob understood it seemed, because he nodded.

"I will love your daughter, and I will do right by her. But you are right, peace through marriage isn't real peace…Maybe we could try for real peace…How about you and your family come for a bond fire once a month, at least. We can get to know each other better, and perhaps the elders will be educated and we will know each other and peace?" Jacob offered. I perk up at the mention of a bond fire, they were fun. Carlisle thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"If all goes well, perhaps I will open my home to the pack for dinner once a week." Carlisle responded with his own offer. Jake also perked up at the thought of Esme's cooking.

"Sounds great, I'll talk to Sam and get everything set up…Although…" Jake hesitated, a look a hate came over his face.

"Although?" Carlisle prompted.

"Look, I know you think of him as a son, but Edward has been provoking us at the border…he won't be welcomed on our land." Jake says, leaving no room for negotiations.

"I don't see how that will be much of a problem" Carlisle says simply without hesitation. Jake blinked in response while I kiss Carlisle's cheek.

"Aw, won't Eddy poo be upset?" I ask. Carlisle smiles softly.

"I don't see how you would care. You egg on his tantrums AND Emmet when he'd provoking him" Carlisle sighs. I grin.

"Wait a minute, are you guys having some sort of family feud?" Jake asks in shock.

"Well, not really" I say. "It's more of a…denial of reality. Edward won't except the fact that I'm with Carlisle" I explain. Jake looks puzzled.

"But you were never his actual mate." Jake says as if it were obvious. How that could ever be obvious, Bella would never know.

"You knew?" Carlisle asks, intrigued.

"Of course, it's in your scent. It's part of the reason why I hate Edward, and why the pack was extra protective of Bella. Edward only lusted after Bella, whereas you gave off more mate aura's than lust." Jake explained. Well that cleared up a few things.

"I smell like strawberries, dammit" I mutter weakly in defiance. Carlisle chuckled his amusement while Jake full on laughed.

"You definitely don't smell like strawberries anymore- RIGHT, going now, bye, Bells, Doc" Jake says running into the woods after shifting. Carlisle was still glaring at the retreating form of Jake…though, he looked a tad bit smug.

"And what exactly do I smell like, Carlisle?" I asks. Carlisle turned and looked at me.

"you smell…edible." Carlisle says, licking his lips. Next thing I know, Carlisle's sucking on my neck and carrying my back inside.

"CARLISLE!" I squeal laughing.

…


	14. The Fired Nurse slight Lemon

Chapter 14 – The Second Mate; the fired Maid

He'd never done this to me before. His cock sliding along my entrance up and slightly past my clit, making sure his body pressed his cocked firmly across that particular bundle of nerves. I desperately wanted him to just take me, to stop all this teasing but no matter how much I pleaded with him, he merely chuckled as he continued his pace. I was so wet, I could feel my own juices pooling on the bed. How did he last like this? Esme wasn't helping me either, no, she was holding my wrist above my head and kissing or sucking various parts of my neck if she was kissing me. It was so much- too much.

"PLe-mmm" Carlisle watched as his wife interrupted Bella's plea with a kiss. His little mate was still getting used to his sexual drive. Her legs were bound to the post of their bed, the minx tried to force him into her and while he had the strength to keep her from doing so…well, he rather liked her bound. Her body was stripped naked, of course, revealing her creamy pale skin to him. Her breast her bouncing with his gentle thrust across her slit and when he reach her clit, she'd plea. The last few times he'd been at such a pace that she couldn't even respond intelligently, but he knew what she wanted…she wanted him.

"You know, Isabella, all your screaming and moans has caused my maid to think that I'm taking such a beautiful young girl against her will…she already thinks I'm the devil in human flesh…she wouldn't believe me when I told her that you wanted this, especially not after she found you bound to this bed with a vibrating dildo in you very well lubricated pussy…" Carlisle told his second mate. He had been rather shocked to come back from his hunt to see his maid, now fired by Esme, trying in vain to let Bella out of her punishment. The only thing Bella could do in response was moan as Esme was still in control of her mouth.

"You rather liked your punishment, didn't you Bella?" Carlisle asks. He was a fair man, after all. Bella moaned louder, in agreement.

"Esme picked out a big dildo for your pussy, used new batteries just to make sure it didn't stop until we came back…and that maid went and turned it off on you and took it away…is that why you were trashing so violently when we came back? Yes, my dear Bella, I know you were embarrassed but you stopped struggling when I took you right in front of her…all you needed was this" Carlisle emphasized what 'this' was by finally shoving his cock into her vagina. Bella reaction was to try and spread her legs further. Such a good mate she was.

…

"So let me get this straight, Esme fired the maid they've had for over twenty years because she interfered with your…punishment?" Emmet asks. Bella nodded, blushing madly. Rose smirked and Alice giggled knowingly.

"And Carlisle just…sat there and let her?" Jasper asks, confused. Bella shook her head violently.

"Well, what did he do then?" Rose asks. Bella went scarlet.

"Probably took her right in front of the old hag just to prove a point" Edward growls, sure that his 'father' wouldn't be so…vulgar. Bella froze, wide eyed at Edward.

"How'd you know?" Bella asks. Five sets of Vampire eyes blink in shock before face faulting.

…

Very short chapter; sorry for the wait.


	15. Pack nightpast

(Meh)

The Second Mate: ch 15:

Her lips were slightly swollen; finely kissed and suckled. Carlisle wondered, as he flicked his finger over her clit, if she ever not had a want for him, if she ever missed Edward. He'd seen the way his wayward son looked at her still, saw her sometimes sorrowful gazes at him; though to be fair, he'd seen mostly hateful looks. They had a past, one he could have prevented from ever started had he claimed her when he should have. He let their relationship bud too far; Bella thought she'd fallen in love with him, and his son confused his lust/singer with love. Ideally, it never would have happened, but it did, and now he had his second mate. She was broken, thought she held herself like a glass that'd never been shattered on the forest floor. Carlisle kissed her deeply, muffling her moan as she came off his fingers. Her breathing calmed slightly. His swirled his thumb in circles around her clit, lowering his fingers down to her entrance. His hand was covered in her juices, making his intrusion so much easier. His fingers slid in. Bella moved, spreading her legs wider for him. He smiled softly, kneading her neck with his mouth.

It wasn't too long ago, when his son came back from speaking with Bella and telling him that they needed to move immediately. It felt only like last week, actually. Alice, in her uncharastically unsweet nature, stormed into his study with Jasper in tow…

_ "__Alice?" I question, as Alice shook with anger. Jasper looked worried for his wife but also devoted to whatever cause Alice was troubled with._

_"__He's going to leave her!" Alice shouts. I glance at Jasper for any clue as to what Alice was referring to. Jasper hesitated only slightly before speaking._

_"__Alice had a vision of Edward leaving Bella in the forest just East of here. He'll tell her that she was just a toy we used to entertain ourselves with, that none of us loved her…he'll tell her that we're leaving, and she can't come, that both will move on as if the other never existed…" Jasper looked angry and almost spoke further but decided against it; though his expression remained on his face. Alice looked distraught._

_"__You won't make us leave her will you? I know…(Alive bites her lips and looks a little unsure if she should speak) I know that Bella's really your mate, your second in fact. I've had visions of you three together…you looked way happier than the ones of Ed-HIM and Bella" Alice confesses. I close my eyes. How foolish my son is? To do this to a lady…especially to Bella! …Happier, huh? I took a deep calming breath. When I opened my eyes again, I had to blink, the rest of my family was crowded in my study, awaiting my verdict._

_"__We never abandon family, especially mates" I reply._

_"__I'm going with whomever is going to go find Isabella" Rose declares, making in clear that there was no argument to be had; despite the wary shock the statement brought._

_"__FAMILY MEETING!" A voice declares. Everyone glances at me before internally wincing. _

_…_

"Carlisle!" Bella's moan brought me out of my thoughts. In my absentmindedness, I'd pinned Bella's arms behind her and pressed her firmly against me; sucking her neck possessively. My hand gripped her bare cheeks firmly, pushing her further against me.

"You're mine" I growl deeply. Bella kissed me on the lips with a smile.

"Yours" Bella agreed, blushing even still.

…

"So, dinner with the wolves?" Emmet sighed for the umpteenth time. Rose fixed his bow tie while slapping his nervous hand away. Emmet wore a black dress t shirt with a dark grey suit pants and black dress shoes. He looked very sharp, in a punkish kind of way. Rose looked stunning as usual; she wore a business looking attire as well, a red blouse with a thick collar and a pair of grey slacks and black heels. They matched, but it didn't look cheesy, they looked good. Jasper wore a white long sleeve silk shirt with black buttons, a pair of navy blue dress cargo shorts with semi casual black shoes. Alice wore a pink dress with white strapped heels. Esme wore a sky blue dress with matching heels. Carlisle, wore a dark dress shirt and a blue jeans. He wore black boots, and oddity for him, and a gold Rolex. I was simple, I wore a sea blue v neck and white skinny jeans and black vans. Yep, I was definitely the odd one out. However, we all wore the Cullen crest (A rearing lion on a shield) on a piece of jewelry. Mine was on a necklace, Esme and Alice had bracelets, Rose had earing's, and all the men had rings on various fingers.

"Afraid of some mutts, Emmet?" Edward asks smugly.

"For someone not going, you sure are dressed up" I commented, earning a glare.

"I'm going out." Was all Edward said. Carlisle stared at his son. Edward rolled his eyes.

"No need to worry, I'm just going a few states over and having dinner with Tonya." Edward confesses. Carlisle nodded.

"Oh, finally getting some action?" Emmett's asks. Edward sneered.

"No, a gentlemen never 'beds' a girl so soon"

"Perhaps, but no straight guy ever says no to a waiting-"

"Bella…" Carlisle reprimands his cheeky mate. Bella reluctantly trails off but not before sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Come on honey, we need to get going" Esme pipes up, coming up behind me and gently grabbing my hips and guiding me with her out the door. Carlisle appeared in front of us, holding the door open for us to his Mustang. I climb in the middle (Customized) and Esme sits in the passenger. Carlisle goes to the driver side and settles in.

"Are we sure they aren't planning something?" we can hear Jasper asks. Carlisle rolls his eyes. Apparently, this has been brought up more than once.

"Quite, Mr. Civil War, now lets go and enjoy ourselves" Alice chided. Jasper and Alice climbed in the back of Emmett's Jeep while Rose takes the passenger.

"Ready?" Carlisle asks in a normal voice. I watch as Carlisle nodded absentmindedly at whatever the reply was, before we pulled out of the driveway.

…

We were escorted by Sam and Jake from the treaty line to Sam's house. It was more like a welcoming than a escort, If she were honest with herself. Sort of like saying 'let me show you around' to a once enemy. Sam, she noticed after a moment, looked at her with respect. Whatever the council believed must have improved his mood towards her and the Cullen's greatly. (Later she'd find out that it was mostly because she was finally with her proper mate and not with that leech [the word taking an entirely different meaning than cold one]) The entire pack and the old pack and some key council members were there to welcome them. After about an hour, I got sick of it.

"I'm going to catch some air" I told Carlisle who nodded in amusement. I spotted Jake talking to Emmet, snagging him along the way.

Once we were outside, I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, politics" Jake agreed with a cheeky grin. I playfully glared at him.

"I'm surprised at how well we're being treaty. Something to do with the prophecy, I imagine?" I guess. Jake looks remorseful for a moment before nodding.

"Mostly. For some of us, it's nice to see you in better hands; on my part at least. I'd thought for a while that I liked you…but now I realize that I love you as a best friends should, like a sibling. I saw Edward use you, and you not see, I could smell it, but you never listened because you didn't see it. Now, Carlisle on the other hand….I'm happy for you Bells" Jake admitted. I got all teary at his speech and by the end I hugged him fiercely. I didn't see Carlisle giving us a soft smile nor Sam nodded his approval.

"Come on Bells, lets go back in an snag us some food" Jake says.

"Did Emily cook?" I asks. Jake grinned wickedly.

"Of course"

…

"Wait, let me get this straight, you guys are all smitten with those mutts after one night?!" Edward asks in outrage.

"Yeah, pretty much, we have a lot in common" Emmet says shrugging.

"THEY'RE OUR NATURAL ENEMY!" Edward hissed…well…yelled through clenched teeth.

"Not as much as Tonya was to you apparently" I mutter, of course, everyone heard anyway. Edward glared at me.

"So, what happen?" Alice asks, trying to stifle her giggle.

"…" Edward didn't answer.

"You're embarrassed and angry…almost as if…she didn't show up, did she?" Jasper asks with wide eyes. We all turn to Edward and openly stare at him.

"You got stood up?" I asks, not believing it myself.

"She said she didn't want to be used like a rebound" Edward explained.

"A female that was mistaken as a succubus doesn't want to be used…" I point out nodding as if that was the most understandable thing in the world.

"Well, when you put it like that" Alice says breaking out laughing…


	16. Short Lemon x2

(Very short lemon 2 between work and break so…)

Bella moaned as she fisted the sheets between her hands. Her legs were spread as Carlisle thrusted into her. It was rough, his thrust rapid and forceful. She liked it, they both knew, even if Carlisle enjoyed giving a tormented tease of being sweet. It reminded Bella of that one time when Carlisle punished her and Esme for the whole shower thing. Sharply, Bella took a deep gasp. Carlisle 'slipped' and went even lower. Carlisle watched his mate carefully, curious to how she would take it. Spearing her ass again, Carlisle kept a rather tight grip on her hips. Again; Bella moaned with a deeper intake of breath.

"Carlisle?" Bella whimpered as he thrusted deep in her hot ass.

"My Bella" Carlisle whispered just audible to her ears. It was a statement, Bella understood, that Carlisle was being a dominant right now and would take what he wanted; so long as she really didn't object, he'd never actually force her.

The speed increased, and with it, Bella's pleasure. Carlisle held her in place while fucking her. And to think, the day only just begun.

…

Esme smiled softly as Bella as she ran her hands up and down her inner thighs. She was swollen from Carlisle taking her all morning and into the evening; would have continued had she not stopped him. Bella was in a state of sleep and awake. Her reaction to being feather touched was to open her legs, not having the energy to actually move.

"That's it, Bella, just a little more" Esme murmured, moving the girls legs further apart. Esme moved closer in between Bella's legs and lightly blew on her lower region. Bella gasps a little, coming closer to awake then not. Esme smiled again, bending and licking between her slit up to her clit. Esme heard a gasp and a small moan. Suckling Bella's clit she placed her pointer finger at Bella's entrance before…

"Ahhhh, Esssmee" Esme grinned as Bella finally woke up. She didn't verbally respond, but she did abruptly add two more fingers.

"Gaaahh, mmmmmm, aah, E- Esmeee!" Bella cried as she was eaten and fingered at the same time. Wildly, she grasped at Esme's head and held on.

"aaahhh, please; please, so good" Bella begs. Esme suddenly switched, lapping up Bella's juices and fingering her clit. Bella nearly orgasmed right there. Esme obbed her head, spearing Bella with her tongue while doing her best to use her tongue to do as much…'damage' as possible.

"ESME!" Bella cried as she finally orgasmed. Esme road her out before withdrawing. Bella blinked a few times.

"Dinners ready" Esme informs. Bella licked her lips.

"Am I having you for dinner?" Bella asks lustfully.

"No, dear, I'm desert, however I got to eat mine first" Esme grinned as she kissed her.

"Where's Carlisle?" Bella asks suddenly.

"Waiting for you to go eat (with) him" Esme informed. The next thing Esme knew was that she was sitting on the bed by herself. Esme smiled as she shook her head at the young human sex drive.

…


	17. But that Lemon though

" AH, AH, C-CARLISLE-mmm C- AH!" Bella moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as Carlisle took her from behind. Her boobs were squished against her chest as she held onto Carlisle's desk. Her legs were spread as far as they could go and then some. Carlisle held her hips and kept her steady.

"SO GOOOD! AAAHH" Bella cried as Carlisle propped her butt up off the desk and hit a new angle. She couldn't see him, but she felt his length stretch her as he thrusted into her. The desk creaked under them and the only sound that filled the room was her moans.

…

"She looks edible" Esme murmers into Carlisle's ear. Bella laid sleeping in the bed, spent. Carlisle smiles softly.

"She's ripe for the taking" Carlisle comments, eyeing his wife to see what she'd do. Esme hummed but turned to her husband.

"She is pregnant, Carlisle, you can't do what you did today with her anymore" Esme says. Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"Then I suppose you'd better take her place" Carlisle says softly, yet dangerously. Esme blinked before closing the distance between her mate and her. Pressing herself flush against him, she rubbed herself on his knee.

"Of course dear"

-.=

Bella gaped slightly as she watched Carlisle take Esme on the desk, the same desk she'd been. The difference though, was that Esme had both her legs on Carlisle shoulders and they were fucking at vampire speed. Bella licked her lips as she watched. Watching Esme's expressions, hearing her moan and gasp in response to Carlisle…her hand found it's way to her lower region. She watched as Carlisle thrust rather hard before she started to finger her clit. She was so wet from just watching…Esme gave a cry as she came. Carlisle slid out of her, and then-

Bella found herself abruptly…in a different position. Carlisle held her hand that she'd been touching herself with. He stared at her while he licked and then sucked on her fingers. Bella gulped even as an aroused flush came about her. The clothes she'd been wearing had been ripped gently off by Esme, leaving her naked before both her mates.

"Please" Bella begged slightly.

"Esme says that I can't fuck you on my desk…"Carlisle says. Bella frowns but then-

"But she never said anything about her not fucking you."

"What?!" Esme cried in surprise. Bella blinks.

…

"AH!" Esme cries, as Carlisle thrust into her ass.

"AAAH" Bella mimics, as Esme is forced forward into her, using a two-sided strap on with a clit vibrator. For over an hour both if his mates filled his room with their moans and pleading for either more or harder. It had taken him ten minutes to 'convince' Esme and a little show of dominance to Bella.

"Look at you two, beneath me withering, as you should be" Carlisle murmured as he thrusted harshly into Esme. Esme grunted in response while Bella came…again.

"More" Esme moaned when he'd paused.

"More?" Carlisle questions.

"Please, Carlisle, More" Esme begs when he still didn't so much as twitch. Carlisle grips her hair in his fist, pushes her down so that her face is resting on Bella's breast and proceeds to give her 'more'.

….O.O…..

"I was wondering what had happened. We heard you guys from ten miles away!" Emmet commented to the couch ridden women who were watching a movie.

"I can't move" Bella complained.

"Sorry, dear, that was my fault" Esme says, she was healed but she was a bit tired.

"I bet she'd more if she wanted some 'more' D" Edward snarled, a very dark expression.

"So would you, I'm sure, Gayward" Bella snips back. Edward stood up and left.

"So…what time is Carlisle home?" Jasper asks.

"Nine, I think" Bella replies with a questioning look.

"Just wondering how long we have you till, want to play some COD?" Jasper replies.

Bella blushes.

"That's not funny"

"It'll be hilarious if he managed to give you twins from fucking so much" Emmet says only to be smacked by Rose.

"Thank you Rose" Bella says sticking her tongue out at Emmet.


	18. To feel loved

The Second Mate: ?

I watched as we sped by the tree's making them nothing but a blur…as if trying to call some long forgotten memory. Pregnant, I was pregnant. It was a chilling reality even if it melted my heart. I was eager…but I was also afraid. It would hurt, I knew, but it would be worth it. Was I ready? Better yet, were we? I glanced over at Carlisle, who was driving. He seemed rather content, no, not just content, happy. He deserved to have some little ones running around. He'd be a great father. He already was, really. Esme too, would be a great mother alongside me, better as she had more experience than I. I was out of my league and they were calmly guiding me as if I were an equal to them. That's how it was supposed to be, an equal partnership. I have friends, I can hang out with them without permission, I can go over to see Jacob and all of them without worry of upsetting Carlisle or Esme. I was free. I had a place to belong, that's what mating with Carlisle gave me, a home, a love…Edward chained me and I hadn't even realized it. If I had a child with him, what would have happened? He'd try to make me get an abortion…what length's would he have gone to achieve it?

A hand rubbing my knee brought me back from my worries. I refocus and see Carlisle pulled over and looking worriedly at me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Carlisle asks. I smile at him and nod.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" I explain. I can tell he'd like me to elaborate, but doesn't pressure me into doing so. A key difference, comparing Carlisle and Edward. Edward HAD to know what I was thinking.

"I love you, Carlisle" I whisper to him. He smiled gently at me and returns my sentiments. He means it, I can tell. He expression tells me so, his face softens ever so slightly more, and his eyes, my God, hold melted golden lava that brightensk even more. We return to driving to our destination.

…

There was a cabin in the middle of the woods in Montana, that by cabin I mean just in the general since that it was made out of wood. In reality, it was a country style 'mansion' in the middle of the woods capable of withstanding a time and nature.

In this cabin there is a room, with a bed, and me currently in it. Apparently, while my privacy was respected, my teasing was not. About thirty minutes after we got back on the road, someone _cough, me, cough- had a great idea to show that showing concern is rewarded. And apparently, the famous doctor only has so much control for so long. Needless to say, I didn't make it inside, clothed.

My wrist were tied together with Carlisle's tie, behind my back. Where Carlisle got the mouth ball plug and the blind fold, I have no idea. It was rather kinky, if I thought about it, but having a rather impressive sized cock thrusted up my vagina with a grip on my waist that would leave bruises, didn't leave one with much time to think.

…

Her moans were muffled being the mouth plug. Drool slowly built and ran down her mouth and chin as she was unable to prevent it. I nibble on her skin here and there, making her shudder. Her breast bounce in rhythm to my deep thrust, taking her harder and faster. She tried to thrust, but I hold her waist, controlling her movement. She'll take what I give, no more, but it will be far more than enough.

"Cjdndkjn- Mmm" I can hear her gargle speech. My name and then a moan. I suck on her jugular, rubbing her clit every other thrust.

"My Bella, come for me!" I tell her. I thrust faster, shortening my length. Having her ride me while retrained, watching her tits bounce, and hearing her muffled cries of pleasure-

We come at the same time. I thrust a few more times before stopping, allowing her to collapse down on my chest. I remove the mouth plug but not the tie. She struggles to catch her breath. Her body shivers slightly.

"Seems there more to you than you let on, My Bella" I whisper softly. She huffs. She looks at me and pecks me on the lips before she moves down to my neck. I moan in appreciation as she gives me a hickey, a rather big hickey. I can feel her smile as she kisses my collar bone, down and then- I grab her butt cheeks with both hands as she bites my peck. I'm still in her, her vagina clenches around me.

"Carlisle" She says in a searching way.

"My dear" I reply, pushing her up before pulling her down, making her fuck me. Her legs spread wider, keeping her feet locked with my ankles (imagine her legs being spread butterfly with her feet locked with his ankles, the only thing touching the bed is her knees) Her hands still restrained behind her back. We watch each other as we fuck. I dominate her in control, and yet I don't. I know what she won't allow, and even what she's hesitant of. I push her to try new things, while staying where she's comfortable with just enough for her to…spread those beautiful legs of wings on her own. She wasn't able to give me control, not complete control, like this before. She's my submissive, and yet the only thing I think about is pleasing her. My love, my mate.

"I love you" I whisper to her. She struggles to breathe as she's about to come, her built up was slow but now…-

"I love you, too" She says, giving in to the darkness. I smile softly, a human non-the less. My cock was still hard. I gently pulled out of her. I can wait till she wakes, I have all the time in the world.

…

The END

A/N:

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, fav, and follows! This 'story' wasn't supposed to be more than a one shot- changed into a two shot idea, and then….well, more chapter kept getting added on a whim.

To the reviewer who said that this story lacked a plot and a guideline to said non existent plot, well, no shit. It's a one shot story book here that's kind of following a general sense of a story. Mainly it's just lemons.

Why I haven't written, really: It's quite simple, I hate this story. It IS badly written, but writing lemons is kind of fun. Plus, I work all the time and the times I have off, the last thing I want to be doing is making my brain think of something good to write.

My other stories: Some I have no idea where I'm going with them, others I have already started the next chapter, which are conveniently not on my computer but on a jump drive that my five year old nephew lost, along with my ipod….

I forgot what chapter we're on, that why there's question marks.


	19. Esme and Bella Lemonish

The Second Mate- ch 19 Cold Dead Hands

Bella felt cold fingers trail over her naked form. She laid on top of a sheet that head too high of a threat count for her even too bother trying to figure out; the only thing she knew though, was that it was comfortable and soft. She moaned gently as those fingers turned to her cheeks and down to her thighs, roaming over sensitive areas.

"You know, Darling, you look absolutely beautiful when you shiver from my touch" Esme whispers softly in her ear. Bella smiles warmly at her before turning over. She lets the sheet fall from her, comfortable with Esme to see her nude. Her small breasts are firm and her nipples were hard. The only thing the sheet covered now was a portion of her thigh and her private.

"I thought you were gardening?" Bella questions. Esme sighs.

"I was, but then I saw all the damage Emmet and Jasper had done to it that I thought I'd stop and 'let' them redo it for me" Esme explains. Bella frowns. Jasper and Emmet had gotten into it over a video game, Call of Duty, and so they both got into it even after being told to go outside by Esme; unfortunately, Emmet tried to throw a leaping punch and Jasper side stepped it and threw Emmer into Esme's garden. Needless to say, the argument had been dropped, but the damage done.

"Mmm, Carlisle had to go to work, I skipped school, and everyone else is at said school" Bella says softly, climbing on all four she began crawling her way to Esme. Esme watched intently, allowing Bella she kneel on the bed in front of her and steel a kiss. Esme deepened it, nibbling on her husbands second mates tongue, earning a gasp.

"You're not bored, are you?" Bella asks huskily, puffing her chest up a bit into Esme's. Esme smiles,

"Not with you around"

…

_LEMON_

Esme pushed Bella back onto the bed so that she was on her back before crawling on top of her. Esme took of her shirt while sitting on Bella's lap. Bella, being impatient, took the opportunity to undo her bra and release the slightly larger breast from there entrapment. Without a moment to waste, Esme hissed as she felt a hot tongue on her frozen buds, sucking, licking, and oh YES, nibbling and flicking that hot tongue across!

"Bella!" Esme gasped, rocking her useless hip down against Bella's. Bella kept her mouth moving while she reached down and unbuttoned Esme's pants and zipper. She didn't try to remove them, not yet. Bella felt the bud in her mouth began to swell so she latched on to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"BELLA!" Esme moaned loudly, catching her head with her hands and holding her to her breast. Bella bit down around the nipple before licking said nipple. Bella sucked in her whole nipple rather than just the bud before sucking hard, occasionally nibbling and swishing her tongue back and forth. Bella ran her hands over Esme's body. Feeling Esme's hands tangled in her hair, holding her to her breast, was so arousing. He hands trailed around and under Esme's c-cup breast, trailing up and down her back before exploring downward.

Esme gasps and moans like she's in heat. Bella used to be so shy! She can feel those heated hands roam her body; that mouth sucking her nipples to a mind blowing level. Where did sweet Bella learn to do this!? Hands trailed down, she felt them on her hips before they pass her belly, down, and OH MY!

Esme thrust her hips harshly into Bella's hand. Bella grins around Esme's nipple.

"You like that?" Bella asks, pinching Esme's clit between her thumb and pointer.

"BELLA!" Esme demands. Bella groans at Esme's desperate display of need. Nibbling her way up Esme's chest, she latches on Esme's jugular, a dominant sign. Esme, in the need of feeling pleasure, whimpers obligingly. Bella, knowing what the sound of submission sounded like (and knowing that it was temporary) Flipped them over so that she was on top and Esme on bottom. Bella rather liked the position. She took ahold of Esme's wrist and 'pinned' them to the bed above her head. She licked at where she bit Esme; roughly mind, before moving to kiss those soft plump lips. Bella nibbled and sucked on Esme's bottom lip until she opened those lips for her tongue. Kissing Esme was like drinking cream soda with crown royal, sweet with a spice, and it was addicting. Bella rolled her hips down.

"I wish Carlisle was here" Bella groaned as Esme thrusted up. They were humping each other like two bitches trying to find friction.

"YES!" Esme agreed, wanting her husband. Carlisle knew when to be soft of rough, hell, he could be in between. But Carlisle wasn't home yet. Bella thumbed Esme's breast, feeling Esme return the favor by palming hers and catching her nipples in between fingers and clenching, pinching her nipples. Bella moans, she was so wet she could feel her soaking Esme's jeans. Speaking of-

"These need to come off" Bella says, tugging at the offending pair. Bella and Esme work together to pull them off and fling them across the room.

"What exactly do you plan on doing to me?" Esme asks. By allowing the dominant display earlier, she would have to retake take it before they were done so she didn't lose her place as dominant over Bella. Esme kept the groan to herself as she thought of just how she could take back her dominance. Bella spread Esme's legs apart, settling them on either side of her own hips. Bella scooted forward until-

"Ah, You feel so good!" Bella moaned. Esme felt Bella's hot juices mixes wither own as their pussies clashed against each other, it was like heaven. She pushed a little and found that they were both so wet and horny that their lips were keeping themselves apart, allowing their clits to hit.

"ESME!" Bella shivered violently. She hadn't cummed yet but by her reaction, they both knew they were on the right track.

Esme couldn't let the moment pass. She sat up, making Bella gasp at the sudden change before pinning Bella to the bed. Jerking her hips forward, she rubbed against Bella's clit, causing her not to fight the change in dominance.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard Bella, that Carlisle will be able to take you as soon as he walks in the door" Esme promised. Bella moaned at the idea. Talk about having a hot supper ready.

"Esme, please, I- Oh God, yeessss!" Bella moans, simply trying to grab on to Esme's hips as they thrust roughly and quickly against her. Esme shift's slightly, moving so that her hands were braced on the bed on either side of Bella's shoulders and spreading her legs further apart.

In the next second, all Bella felt was bliss. Esme was practically fucking her clit at near vampire speed and all Bella could to was suck in a startled gasp and then hold her breath because she forgot to breath. Esme felt Bella shudder, gripping her hips in a death grip as Bella's pussy twitched in the after math of her cumming harshly.

"That's it baby, breathe" Esme's encouraged, smiling warmly down at her. Her fingers traced Bella's lips making it so that when Bella gainer her thinking ability back, she turning into Esme's hand and kissed her palm. Bella trailed hr way up to Esme's neck. Esme waited to see what Bella would, fight for dominance or…

Bella licked Esme's neck a few times, spreading her legs and puffing her chest out for Esme; offering her body to Esme in a sign of submission. Esme, in turn, nuzzles Bella's neck, before kissing.

"Esme" Bella hummed.

"Yes dear?"

"I love you" Bella says, wrapping her arms around Esme.

"I love you too, dear" Esme says, laying down beside Bella and pulling the warm human to her chest, snuggling.

…

"A productive day, then?" Carlisle asks, smelling his mates before he even got close to being home. Esme nodded from her place beside Bella. Esme spread her legs, submissive to the man before her.

"She bit you" Carlisle commented, soundly slightly shocked. Esme smirked.

"She did more than bite me" Esme purred. Carlisle hummed, he had gotten a call from Alive that his services would be needed at home tonight so he needed to get his night shift covered.

"Did Bella do this to you?" Carlisle asks, prodding and pinching Esme's swollen breast. Esme moaned in pleasure.

"Yeeeesss"

"And this?" Carlisle asks whispering as he snuck his hand across his wife's clit and pussy, feeling the swollen and still slightly wet. Esme licked at Carlisle's neck, moving her legs further apart.

"Ah, yes, Carlisle!" Esme moaned as Carlisle kept massaging her.

"Did she satisfy you?" Carlisle asks, removing his hand. Esme seemed torn. Bella and her were good but…

"No," a soft voice pitched in. Carlisle and Esme looked at Bella who seemed wide awake.

"Only you can truly satisfy us, Carlisle" Bella whispered, blushing. Esme smiled, agreeing. Carlisle nodded.

"Then…I guess we'd better begin." Carlisle says.

…


	20. filler

Second mate filler

Carlisle pinned Bella to his desk as soon as she entered his study. Bella let out a gasp as her clothes she'd been wearing were ripped off only to moan when she felt Carlisle's fingers enter her.

"You're such a horny little human, aren't you" Carlisle purred. Bella moaned in agreement.

"Say it Bella" Carlisle orders hers, slipping one of his fingers out of her and sliding it up to her clit.

"Yee-eeeessss!" Bella voices causing Carlisle to smirk. Carlisle flicks his finger over her clit while pumping his fingers into her. He leans down and bites her earlobe before sucking on her neck right below. Bella's bucks her hips as she struggle to gain more friction.

"I could take you anywhere, couldn't I?" Carlisle asks. Bella nods her head.

Suddenly, Carlisle picks Bella up, causing her to grasp onto him. She looked like she was hugging him with her legs wrapped around him. Carlisle grabbed her butt and lifted her a little higher, allowing him to finally enter his mate.

"Ahhhmm, Car-Carlisle?" Bella asks. Carlisle's only response was to lift her to him in order to fuck her where he stood. Bella actively moaned. Carlisle starts to walk out of his study, heading downstairs.

"Where are we OHhhh, going?" Bella asks. Carlisle hits the stairs and begins to walk down them. Bella gasps.

"mmmm, aaah, aahah, mmmm, C- Cahhhhhh!" Bella buries her head into Carlisle neck, as she came.

By the time Carlisle got to the living room, Bella was soaked in her own juices. He laid her down on the floor and held her legs open for display. Bella blushed deeply but didn't fight his inspection. Carlisle bends down and takes her clit into his mouth. He heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. He thrusted three fingers inter her and with his other hand he snuck under her butt and-

"Ahhhhh!"

"You're such a good mate, Bella" Carlisle muttered softly. He doubted that she heard him. She was being filled in both ends.

Esme was the first to arrive home. She immediately saw her husband fucking his second mate in the ass, none to gently either. She was about to reprimand him when Bella let out a very loud noise of pleasure. Esme turned around and went out side, her garden could use some attention.

Alice looked to her siblings in humor as they heard Bella yelling at their dad about "Already being Pregnant", and not to "Give me twins!" Edward was the only one to look constipated.


End file.
